Skripsi Gak Modal 1000 PERSEN
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Kenistaan-kenistaan yang Shou alami ketika ia menghadapi tugas akhir. /"Yang putih itu apa?"/. /"Kalo yang overpack itu apa?"/. Loe semua gak akan nyangka hal apa aja ini, tapi ... BEBASKAN GUE DARI NERAKA TA PLEASE! Cekidot!
1. Gue, Kampus Gue, Dan Temen-temen Gue!

**SKRIPSI GAK MODAL 1000%**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**This story is mine!**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Main Chara: SHOU KURUSU, other.**

**AN: Minna, ini fict pertama saia di UtaPri. Di sini semuanya gak in character (gomen), karena ini humor blak-blakan(?). Di sini Saotome merupakan kampus elit tempat Shou dkk kuliah seni. Yap, di sini juga percakapan menggunakan dialog, saia lagi terinspirasi sama Novel 'Skripsi Krazy' sih XD. Semoga suka minna~XDD**

**Skripsi Gak Modal 1000%**

**Chp 1: Gue, Kampus Gue, dan Temen-temen Gue!**

* * *

**The first...**

**TA MACAM APA INI?**

**Full Of Shou POV!**

Ini adalah kisah gue di kampus. Kisah yang paling bikin gue pengen jungkir balik dan enggak balik lagi ke dunia ini. Tapi toh, kalo gue masih dibutuhin, gue emang masih harus hidup di dunia ini. Cukup basa-basi dan dramatisirnya, sekarang, gue mau langsung ceritain kejadian-kejadian yang gue alamin semasa gue ngadepin ujian akhir. Cekidot!

Pasti kebayang 'kan, gimana repotnya jadi Mahasiswa?! Ya … sebenernya bukan cuman kalian aja yang bakalan kesel sambil gigit-gigit _Penguin Emperor_ karena jadi Mahasiswa, apalagi … KALO UDAH DENGER YANG NAMANYA TA, A.K.A TUGAS AKHIRAT! Eh ralat, maksud gue TUGAS AKHIR! Ya, dengan denger tuh kata aja, kalian pasti bakalan langsung terjun dari Gunung bukan. Apalagi mengingat kalau TA itu pasti berhubungan sama SKIPPER! Eeehhh? Eh, bukan ding, apa yak namanya? Skuter? Sekoteng? Or Standar? Aaaah ya, pokoknya itu deh._*yang bener SKRIPSI bukan? Gue ragu-ragu soalnya tadi mau nyebutin._

AAAARGGHHH! Dan parahnya, gue … harus mempertimbangkan antara HIDUP dan MATI. Antara TA sama PRESTASI! Sumpah demi Pocong bertasbih deh, gue udah memperhitungkan nih hal, menjabarkan nih hal, sampe mengakar kuadratkan nih hal! Tapi … ya hasilnya nihil, apalagi setelah gue dikasih tau sama si Reiji. Katanya kalo yang gak ngerjain TA, bakalan langsung ditendang ke luar dari Saotome, dan bakalan diasingkan, bakalan dicambuk, dan bakalan dipenja-*_errr… kok gue jadi BEGOK gini yak? Bukannya Reiji itu SENIOR gue?! Arrghh! Dia pasti ias mau nakut-nakutin gue nih, lagian, masa ada gak ngerjain TA hukumannya kayak di Arab gitu?!_

Sekarang, gue lagi diambang kematian, dan parahnya, sekarang ini, GUE HARUS IKUTAN KEJUARAAN KARATE! Dan … gimana sama KARIR gue di dunia ias? Arrghh! Kayaknya nih tugas adalah yang paling nyebelin bagi gue.

Gue sih dikasih tahu sama Senior gue yang namanya REIJI, kalo gue gak ngerjain TA, gue bakalan nyesel seumur hidup. Nyesek bener tuh kabar, mana tempat gue kuliah itu Universitas Musik lagi! Parah banget, 'kan. Tadinya gue ias … UM kayak gini gak bakalan ngerjain Skripsi buat TA, tapi ternyata … hasilnya PARAH BANGET. Semua Mahasiswa di sini, harus ngerjain TA—Skripsi—, yang bahannya berupa ALAT MUSIK yang selama ini mereka pelajari, dan … ada TA praktek pula! Soal TA praktek sih, gue gak khawatir, karena ya ias nyanyi sama main alat ias_*dan gue main biola*_ ias kok, gue 'kan penyanyi—Ok, itu kesempatan besar buat dapet nilai bagus—. Tapi soal Skripsinya, ENGGAK BANGET DEH MAK! Masa harus bikin Skripsi yang bahannya dari pembahasan ALAT MUSIK SEMUA! Mana katanya kalau bisa, SEMUA ALAT MUSIK! Aduh Mak, gue biola aja udah ribet banget—kudu nyari sejarahnya—, apalagi kalo sebanyak itu. Ah, tapi gue bersyukur, karena alat musik yang gue mainin itu biola, gak kayak temen gue, maininnya Piano, jadi nanti pas di tes, susah tuh sampe bawa-bawa Piano ke Aula.

**www.®£PÖT.©Öm -Alay Syndrome-**

* * *

**WELCOME TO SAOTOME!**

Kampus gue yang keren nan kece ini, namanya Saotome. Ya … nama yang layaknya mudah diingat banget! Terdapat banyak Mahasiswa cerdas di sini, namun diantaranya NISTA pula! Mungkin, kalo digolongin sama salah satunya … gue termasuk yang … mana yak? Nista atau cerdas, oh tapi sungguh, gue pikir, gue ini adalah MAHASISWA NISTA.

Sebagai perkenalan singkat aja, nama gue Shou Kurusu … gue ini adalah Mahasiswa jurusan Musik—udah jelas kali—, dan punya prestasi banyak di bidang ias. Enggak nyombong sih, tapi, gue ini adalah salah satu anggota BB STARISH, ya … di _Japan_, nih BB emang cukup tenar, dan gue adalah salah satu _member_-nya.

Banyak anak-anak yang manggil gue dengan sebutan 'Shou' atau 'Kurusu-_san_', tapi ada juga yang manggil 'Shou-_chan_' atau 'Shou-_kun_', tapi diantaranya banyak juga yang sering manggil gue '_O-chibi_' karena badan gue yang paling kecil diantara semua _members _STARISH. Tapi pliss deh Mak! Kalo loe udah pada ketemu sama gue, loe pasti bakalan manggil gue CANTIK—_Fujo_ atau _Fudan _pastinya—. Tapi, mungkin kalian belum tahu sifat asli gue yang berbulu 'DEVIL', coba ias aja, muka imut, badan kecil, pipi temben—lumayan lah, kata Natsuki—, dikatain mulu COWOK CANTIK, tapi … SUKA NENDANG ORANG, SERING MALAKIN, ATAU JUGA MUNGKIN … GUE ITU COWOK TERKECIL DI KLUB KARATE YANG UDAH MEGANG SABUK ITEM PAS MASIH KELAS 2 SMP!

…Ah iya, mangap-mangap! Gue jadi terlalu berlebihan tentang diri gue yang WAW ini. Tapi, iase gimana lagi, gue itu emang kayak gitu. Tapi, ngomongin soal Saotome, di sini tuh muridnya beragam lho. Banyak sih murid-murid yang suka rada jutek—kebanyakan sih cowok—. Tapi, banyak juga murid-murid yang ramah. Uhuk … ya, pastinya karena gue _member_ BB di sini, banyak yang nge-_fans_ sama gue. Tapi toh, gue gak keberatan tuh, soalnya ya mereka pasti yang banyak ngasih dukungan ke gue DKK. Walaupun ada diantaranya yang 'ELF' banget alias 'Ektra Lebay _Fans_', yang bakalan pake bedak 5 kilo kalo ketemu idolanya. Tapi ironinya, tuh idola kagak pernah ngelirik sekalipun ke dia. Ngenes banget 'kan.

Ngomongin hal ini, di sini gue mau kenalin dulu temen-temen gue yak! Boleh, 'kan? Mangap kalau terkesan berlebihan, tapi, kayaknya gak seru kalo gue enggak ngenalin mereka ke kalian semua. Langsung aja deh!

*******CHECK IT OUT!*******

* * *

**Natsuki (Devil Berkacamata Angel)**

Temen gue yang satu ini, adalah temen semasa kecil gue + temen sekamar di Asrama. Ya, biasanya 'kan Mahasiswa bakalan nyari tempat kosan yang enak buat tempat tinggal. Tapi karena ini KAMPUS ELIT, jadi segala fasilitas udah disediakan, wih, enak banget 'kan!

Kebetulan karena gue _acrophobia_ (takut ketinggian), jadilah gue menetap di Asrama lantai satu. Dan abalnya, gue sekamar sama Natsuki, cowok yang seneng banget sama hal yang UNYU-UNYU.

Silahkan aja kalian bandingin, biasanya 'kan kalo buka lemari koleksian cowok, pasti bertebaran _CD 'Film biru' H-I, E-I, DVD Porn_, dll yang sejenisnya, dan kalian—para cewek—, pasti bakalan bergidik duluan dan berpikir kalo cowok itu adalah cowok gak bener.

…tapi, kalo kalian gak sengaja buka lemari koleksiannya Natsuki, kalian gak bakalan nemuin barang yang gue sebutin di atas tadi, tapi … kalian bakalan nemuin buku-buku yang _cover_-nya bergambar _PIYO_—yang kalo di Indonesia itu mirip _Keroppi_—, atau-pun barang-barang yang terkesan 'unyu' lainnya. Dan kalian para cewek, pasti bakalan teriak-teriak histeris ngeliat barang-barang yang super _kawaii_ itu. Dan pasti bakalan berbondong-bondong datang ke Natsuki buat beli tuh barang-barang. Ya, pasti kebayang deh sesusah apa gue punya temen se-kamar kayak gitu.

Tapi, Natsuki itu orangnya ramah akut, kalo ke mana-mana pakeannya rapi, beda banget banget sama gue yang kalo mau pergi cuman ngambil baju asal doang. Kalo dia sih, udah rapi juga masih aja disetrika dan dikasih KISPRAY MUACH MUACH. Mana kalo dia ketemu sama TETANGGA lamanya dia, pasti masih disapa, kalo gue mah boro-boro, ketemu Bokap di _Mall_ aja, langsung tutup muka dan kabur.

Ngomongin Natsuki, dia itu punya hobi yang rada beda ama cowok-cowok lainnya, yaitu MASAK. Bukan mau buka aib sih, tapi iasere, masakannya dia itu GAK ENAK! GAK BERASA! DAN LEBIH PARAH DARI BISKUITNYA YAYA BOBOIBOY! Gue pernah dipaksa makan, dan hasilnya, gue langsung pingsan. Tapi … untung aja gue makan dikit, beda ama Otoya yang langsung kena Diare seminggu _full_.

Natsuki itu pake kacamata dari kecil. Saking betahnya, gak pernah deh tuh kacamata lepas dari matanya. Eh, tapi … dia punya satu alasan kenapa dia terus pake kacamata. Karena, dia bakalan berubah jadi BUAS kalo kacamatanya dilepas, dan akan berubah jadi yang namanya Satsuki—Natsuki versi DEVIL—. Kalo dia udah berubah jadi Satsuki, bukan main deh, 15 orang bisa masuk RS sekaligus. Sialnya, Natsuki itu gak pernah ingat kalo dia adalah Satsuki. Tapi Satsuki ingat kalo dia adalah Natsuki.

Satu lagi yang paling gue sebel dari Natsuki. Dia itu SUKA BANGET NGEDANDININ GUE PAKE BAJU CEWEK! Mana unyu-unyu semua lagi. Mentang-mentang gue ini _Bishounen_! Dan parahnya, dia selalu moto gue pas bergaya jadi cewek, dan langsung nge-_upload _ke FB. Sampe pernah pas kepepet waktu itu si doi pernah…

**Natsuki Shinomiya PIYO Lovers**

Waw! Shou-chan cantik banget sih kalo pake baju cewek. KAWAIII .w.

**Shou Kurusu** you're so cutie w and I love youuuuuuuuu—bersama **Nanami Haruka, Ren Jinguuji, Masato Hijirikawa, Otoya Ittoki, Ichinose Tokiya, Shou Kurusu, Camus PelatihLariYangGakDapet-DapetCalonPelari, dan Reiji ****Kotobuki****.**

**234 orang menyukai ini. 1908 komentar. Bagikan.**

**Lihat komentar sebelumnya**

**Shou Kurusu**

NAT! HAPUS NIH FOTO! GUE TAU LU SUKA YANG UNYU, TAPI JANGAN BILANG 'I LOVE U' KE GUE! GUE BUKAN MAHOOOOOOO!

**Natsuki Shinomiya PIYO Lovers**

Aku kan udah bilang sama kamu Shou-chan, aku tuh suka sama kamu karena kamu KAWAII, bukan karena aku Homo. Kalo aku Homo, aku gak mungkin suka sama Haru-chan .w.

**Ren Jinguuji**

NANAMI MY LITTLE LAMB ITU PUNYA GUAAAA! LU SAMA SHOU AJA :P

**Hijirikawa Masato**

LANGKAHIN DULU MAYAT GUE REN! HARUKA ITU PUNYA GUE!

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka**

Yap! Dari situ adalah pekelahian antara Ren sama Masato. Tapi sumpah, gue malu banget tuh! Mana pas besoknya, anak-anak Saotome heboh ngomongin tuh kasus lagi. AH DASAR NATSUKI!

Awas aja, di waktu yang tepat, gue pasti ias dandanin dia, dan pasti dia lebih cantik dari gue! INGAT SATU HAL, GUE BUKAN MAHO!

* * *

**Otoya (Si Pemain Gitar yang Pinter Ngaji)**

Satu lagi temen gue yang pada dasarnya anggota STARISH adalah Otoya. Nih anak orangnya asik, dia juga sama kayak Natsuki, RAMAH AKUT. Tapi, dari kami ber-6 yang nyadar duluan kalo kami suka sama Nanami itu dia duluan.

Otoya itu punya rambut merah yang mencolok. Hobinya main sepakbola dan nonton _Anime InaIre_. Sampe-sampe dia ngaku-ngaku pernah jadi murid didikannya Kidou Yuuto yang kalo kata gue rambutnya itu REGE abis. Dia juga pernah bilang ngaco banget ke gue, sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu;

**Gue:** "Ya, elu lagi ngapain?" _*ngeliat dia yang lagi kesusahan di Lapangan_.

**Otoya:** "Gu-gue…"

**Gue:** "Kenapa lu?!"

**Otoya:** "GUE ENGGAK BISA NGUASAIN TENDANGAN _UNICORN BOOTS_! PADAHAL GUE UDAH LATIHAN SELAMA SEBULAN! MARK KRUGER KOK BISA JAGO BANGET YAK!" _*ngeliatin selembar foto Mark Kruger yang udah lecek_.

**Gue:** "Ya, dia 'kan ias tokoh _Anime_. Wajah dong…"

**Otoya:** "Iya sih! Tapi 'kan gue juga pemain _Sakka_! Kok gak ias kayak dia sih."

**Gue:** "Kayaknya, lu terlalu berlebihan deh Ya."

**Otoya:** "! #$%^&*()_+ GUE HARUS BELAJAR LEBIH GIAT LAGI!" _*balik lagi main sakka._

**Gue:** _*Ngeliatin dia di pinggir lapangan._

**Otoya:** "EXCALIBUR!" _*bola mental sampe ke…_

**Tukang Warung:** "WOI ANAK KURANG NGAJAR! PERSETAN LOE, CEPETAN BERESIN DAGANGAN GUEEEE! ! !"

**Otoya:** _*Langsung kabur._

**Gue:** _*Ngeliatin tukang warung yang udah marah akut…_

**Tukang Warung:** "LOE TEMENNYA 'KAN! SINI LOE, BIAR GUE BEDAKIN MUKA LOE PAKE MINYAK TANAH!" _*ngejar-ngejar gue._

**Gue:** _*Gak ias ngomong apa-apa dan ikutan kabur._ "Lho, kok gue kabur yak? Gue 'kan anak karate!"

Eits tunggu dulu, emang sih Otoya ias rada sarap di waktu tertentu, tapi dia itu juga ias serius lho. Contohnya kalo lagi main ias. Alat ias yang dia mainin itu iase, yakni GITAR. Wah iase banget, 'kan? Mana dia jago banget lagi main gitar. Dari gitar akustik sampai gitar elektrik listrik PLN iaser bla yang gue gak tahu, dia juga ias.

Dan soal suaranya sih, udah gak diragukan banget! Dia juga jago nyanyi—pastinya dong—. Dan … dia juga jago NGAJI, baca IQRO, sampai baca AL-QUR'AN-pun dia jago. Waw, beruntung banget yak Emak ama Bapaknya. Udah punya anak cakep, pinter, jago, pinter ngaji lagi!

Otoya itu satu-satunya _member _yang jarang punya masalah entah itu keluarga ataupun masalah pribadi. Tapi mungkin, dia rada punya masalah sama temen se-kamarnya yang super duper jutek, Tokiya. Apalagi dia rada kesel kalo Tokiya suka titip pesan sama Ren. Soalnya, telinganya Ren itu suka bermasalah—mungkin pengaruh kebanyakan tindikan—.

Satu lagi, makanan favoritnya Otoya itu NASI KUCING sama SAMBEL CABE RAWIT. Makannya, saking doyannya makan sambel, rambutnya jadi merah banget gitu. Ditambah lagi, dia sering ngoleksi barang-barang dengan warna merah, mulai dari baju, tas, jaket, sepatu, trening, kaos, sampe k*iaser s***** pun dia ngoleksi dengan warna merah. Udah kayak _hellboy_ aja ya.

Otoya itu suka banget nolongin orang. Mungkin aja kalo dia ikutan WR, dia bakalan jadi 'Orang dengan Rekor Menolong Terbanyak di Dunia'. Bayangin aja, siapapun, di manapun. Yang lagi butuh bantuan, entah itu cewek cantik, cowok kece, bencong, preman, guru, nenek-nenek, kakek-kakek, bahkan pengemis sekalipun dia tolongin.

...mungkin aja dia lihat semuanya itu bagaikan '_PRINCESS_'. Bahkan kalo ada yang udah Nenek-nenekpun, dia bakalan nolongin dengan ikhlas bak orang yang lagi liat '_PRINCESS UYUT_'. Waw, punya hati nurani banget 'kan tuh orang.

Uhuy, hati lu tuh ada berapa sih, Ya? Gue minta satu dong! Wkwkwkwk; Oh iya, selain itu, Otoya juga pernah keracunan makan masakannya Natsuki, sampe kena diare—seperti yang tadi gue bilang—. Bahkan dia udah ngumpulin kami ber-5 dan bilang kalo umurnya udah tinggal sebentar. Ren nangis Bombay lagi, padahal Tokiya yang sekamar biasa aja tuh, seneng malah. Ya, itung-itung ngurangin saingan buat dapetin Nanami. Padahal kata Dokter, besoknya dia udah boleh pulang kok. Dia aja yang ngelebih-lebihin pake acara '_WANNA DIE_' segala. Giliran udah dijengukin sama Nanami aja, dia langsung _GANBATTE_ lagi kayak habis minum _Mirai Ocha_. Dan langsung sok manis unyu-unyu—padahal munyuk— gitu di depan Nanami. Kalo dia saat itu gak lagi sakit. Mungkin gue udah cekek lehernya pake kabel infusan.

* * *

**Tokiya (Si Pangeran Super Judes)**

Kenapa gue bilang kalo Tokiya itu 'PANGERAN'? alasannya mudah, itu karena dia terkenal banget di Saotome. Dia juga adalah KEMBARANNYA artis tenar, Hayato. Ya, walaupun gue sering dapet isu dari Nanami kalo sebenernya Tokiya itu adalah Hayato sendiri. Cuman aja, dia gak ias nunjukin sifat aslinya di depan kami.

Tokiya itu super duper judes, bibirnya rada manyun kayak botol minyak Bimoli, juteknya naudzubillah, dan … PELITNYA GAK KETULUNGAN! Sumpah dah, si Otoya kok ias tahan ya temenan dari kecil ama Tokiya. Gue sih, pas ada perayaan ultah kampus tahun lalu, pas kebagian nyanyi lagu _'Sweet SeReNaDe'_ bareng Ren sama Tokiya, udah gak tahan tuh, apalagi pas duit gue gak sengaja kebawa sama Natsuki, gue mau minjem duit aja sampe dimusuhin 3 hari ama si Tokiya. Ck, kejem banget 'kan tuh anak!

Hayato itu penyanyi terkenal, tapi emang bener sih, kalo menurut isu Hayato itu Tokiya, gak nyalahin juga, kemampuan nyanyi dan segala-galanya beneran mirip sama Tokiya! Walaupun masih belum terungkap sampe sekarang. Oh iya, ngomongin Hayato, Tokiya itu sebenernya tukang narsis lho! Dia sering ngaku-ngaku dirinya mirip sama 'Miyano Mamoru', jiah! Mirip apaan coba, sama tukang sate depan Asrama aja kagak mirip, apalagi sama MaMi. Tapi, kalo dari suaranya, gue akuin, mereka emang MIRIP. Oh iya, si Tokiya ini jarang banget mainin alat ias. Dia ini jago _vocal_, jadi dia dapet TA tentang Skripsi buat nyanyi. Sialnya, nih anak harus nyanyi sambil nge-_dance_ 5 lagu sekaligus pas praktek. Ckck, kasian banget yak, mending gue dong~ cuman main biola sama nyanyi satu lagu doang. Walaupun skripsi gue ~! #$%^&*()_+ banget.

Tokiya itu adalah orang TERKAYA di STARISH. Dia ini anak keluarga Bangsawan. Pantesan aja, dia sih yang paling modal di STARISH. Si doi katanya merasa kalo dirinya PALING BANYAK _FANS_-NYA. Wih, narsis banget, 'kan? Gue sampe gak ias nyangka, kelakuan ama tampangnya dia beda jauh. Coba bayangin deh, dari tampang, _stoic_ banget, jarang ngomong, pendiam, tampang-tampang orang ramah. Kelakukan; JUDES, JUTEK, CAP JAHE, NARSIS, DAN NGAKU-NGAKU KALO DIRINYA PALING SEMPURNA.

Cih, dia belum pernah sih makan masakannya Natsuki. Dulu katanya _"Gengsi gue_ _makan masakannya tuh orang. Ngeliat dia masak aja rasanya jijik banget! Apalagi gue makan masakannya"_. Tuh katanya. Nge-jleb banget, 'kan. Gue sengaja enggak bilang nih hal ke Natsuki, takutnya ntar dia malah sakit hati dan marahan sama Tokiya. Tapi gue kesel juga sih di situ, tuh anak kayaknya gak ias ngehargain banget. Ya, walau-pun emang bener. Masakannya Natsuki itu, 'MEMATIKAN'.

Si Tokiya ini sekamar sama Otoya—udah gue bilang tadi—. Tapi mungkin, mereka ias cocok karena sama-sama suka _InaIre_, Otoya yang nge-_fans_ sama Kidou Yuuto, dan Tokiya yang nge-_fans_ sama Fubuki Shirou. Soalnya katanya, _"Seiyuu-nya si Fubuki 'kan Miyano Mamoru! Jadi, gue_ _nge-fans aja sama dia"_. Gitu deh kira-kira katanya. Mereka itu, kalo lagi nyantai dan gak ada kerjaan, hobinya nyanyiin lagu _'Matane no Kisetsu!'_, pas bagian Kidou Yuuto sama Fubuki Shirou yang nyanyi. Ck, parah banget 'kan.

Oh iya, Tokiya itu, punya satu kelemahan lho~ dia itu bakalan luluh kalo di depan Nanami. Awalnya, dia anak _class S_ sama kayak gue, tapi dipindahin entah kemana karena katanya dia itu gak punya hati pas nyanyi. Tapi … pas Nanami udah jadi bagian dari STARISH, wih, dia langsung dinilai bagus sama Dosen, dan dipindahin lagi ke _class S_. Nasib-nasib, gue sekelas lagi sama tuh orang. Udah ya, kayaknya, gue gak terlalu tahu banyak tentang nih orang. Dia itu misterius banget sih. Pokoknya, itulah sekilas tentang Tokiya. Mungkin kalo gue boleh kasih pribahasa, inilah pribahasa buat Tokiya;

"Lihat AKB48_, stoic_. Lihat _7 Icons_, minggat. Lihat nyokapnya, nunduk. Lihat Nanami, NGESOT!" Nah, kesarapan Tokiya itu bisa muncul. Kayak kejadian minggu lalu nih…

**Gue:** "Ya, elu lagi ngapain? Kok bawa garem banyak banget?"

**Tokiya:** "Ih, lu gak tau ya Shou? Sekarang 'kan di Asrama kita lagi banyak hantu…"

**Gue:** "Ah, kagak percaya gue sama yang begituan!"

**Tokiya: ****"**Yeh, dibilangin nih anak. Semalem aja, Otoya liat ada Nenek-nenek bawa gayung."

**Gue:** "Setau gue, Nenek-nenek di sekitar sini yang suka bawa-bawa gayung kalo malem, ya Nek Rena."

**Tokiya:** "Mana orangnya? Gue mau buktiin kalo tuh Nenek setan!" _*gue nunjuk Nek Rena._

**Tokiya:** _*Manggil sambil lambai_. "Nek Rena! Kesini!"

**Nenek Rena:** _*Nyamperin_. "Apa Dek?"

**Tokiya:** _*Naburin garem ke muka Nek Rena dan langsung ditampar_. "Kok gue ditampar?!"

**Gue:** "Iyalah, lu naburinnya macam gitu. Nek Rena marah lah! Dasar" ._.

* * *

**Masato (Nyali Lu Ada Berapa Sih?!)**

Seperti yang gue ketahui, Masato itu anak yang nyalinya paling KUAT di STARISH. Bayangin aja, dia dididik keras sama keluarganya dari kecil. Jadi gak heran kalo misalkan nyalinya dia gede banget. Dia itu anak pertama dari keluarga Hijirikawa. Keluarga Hijirikawa itu terkenal 'Kuat', karena semua anggota keluarganya—mau laki-laki ataupun perempuan—, pasti dapet didikan keras banget! Jadi jangan heran, kalo misalkan kalian ketemu sama salah satu dari mereka dan saat kalian lagi NYOPET. Siap-siap aja kalian bakalan langsung masuk penjara. Gak percaya sama gue? Nih gue ceritain kejadiannya dah pas 3 bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu, gue, Masato, dan Ren lagi belanja di _Mall_. Maklum lah, gue emang suka banget belanja. Jadi, yang ngajakin mereka masuk _Mall_ udah pasti GUE.

Kita lagi asik-asik milih sambil liat-liat. Ren yang saat itu lagi dengerin ias pake _earphone_, sampe gak sadar kalo ternyata ada 2 pemuda cilik—anak kecil tepatnya—, lagi berusaha buat ngambil dompetnya yang dia taro di saku belakang celananya.

Sontak, Masato yang saat itu lagi bengong—pasalnya yang milih-milih ias gue ias—, langsung nyadar dan bilangin ke Ren.

**Masato:** "Jinguuji! Dompet lu mau diambil tuh!" _*nunjuk copet dengan nada santai banget_.

**Ren:** "Hah, mana-mana?!" _*celingak-celinguk dan nemuin 2 copet cilik_.

**Gue:** "Ren! Cepetan bilangin ke petugas! Walau mereka masih kecil, kalo nyopet sih tetep aja."

**Masato:** "Ngapain nangkap mereka. Melanggar Hak anak lu! Lu juga pernah jadi anak-anak 'kan?"

**Gue:** "Jangan nyindir gue deh! Mentang-mentang BADAN GUE ITU GAK GEDE-GEDE! Hello~ lu masih punya hati 'kan?"

**Masato:** "Diam lu Kuntet!" _*nyamperin 2 copet itu_. Dek, yang nyuruh siapa?

**Copet 1: ****"**Itu Kak!" _*nunjuk orang yang sembunyi di balik dinding_.

**Masato:** _*nyamperin orang itu_. "Mas, kalo nyuruh jangan sama anak kecil dong!"

**Bandar copetnya:** "Eh, apaan lu! Lu berani sama gue, hah?" _*ngeliatin otot-ototnya_ _yang super gede._

**Masato:** _*Dengan pandangan santai banget_. "JADI LOE PIKIR, GUE TAKUT SAMA LOE?"

**Bandar copetnya:** "Badan gue 'kan KOTAK-KOTAK! Lu mestinya takut."

**Masato:** "Masukkin Penjara jangan nih, _guys_?" _*nanya ke kita minus si Bandar._

**Gue + Ren + 2 Copet cilik:** "KENAPA ENGGAK!"

Awalnya, si Bandar copet _enjoy _aja buat hadapin Masato. Tapi selang waktu belum ada lima menit, tuh Bandar langsung minta ampun + babak belur. Akhirnya, gak lama kemudian, ada petugas iase dan langsung bawa si Bandar ke pihak berwajib. Sementara 2 copet cilik tadi langsung dibawa petugas buat dijadiin Narasumber. Setelah itu 2 petugasnya langsung bilang makasih ke Masato, dan pergi darisana. Tapi, sebelum 2 copet cilik itu dibawa pergi, gue sempet ngomong sama mereka.

**Gue:** "Dek, lain kali kalo mau nyopet, jangan ngambil dompetnya dia"_*nunjuk Ren_.

**Copet 1: ****"**Emang kenapa Kak?"

**Gue:** _*bisik-bisik_. "Dia itu kere banget dek! Dia juga tukang gombal. Kalo kalian ngambil dompetnya, paling ias ada _seceng _atau duit ratusan perak disana-sini. Dan pasti ada fotonya dia lagi narsis sambil gigit mawar."

**Copet 2:** "Pasti gusinya berdarah ya Kak? Dia 'kan gigit mawar."

**Gue:** "Iya sih. Tapi dia 'kan pejuang mawar se-dunia. Jadi biarin aja. Lain kali, cari target yang beneran dikit ya!"

**Copet 1 + 2:** "SIAP KAK!"

Selepas tuh kejadian, gue bener-bener bingung plus cengo. Gimana enggak coba? Bayangin aja, MASATO ITU NYALINYA NYARIS KAYAK BENSIN. Beneran pulteng deh!

Nah, tapi dia juga sama kayak kami di STARISH. Tetep suka sama Nanami, dan kalo udah ketemu Nanami, hobinya nyengir gak jelas sampe nubruk dinding. Btw, Masato sama Ren itu udah temenan dari kecil, sama halnya gue dan Natsuki. Tapi mereka itu _Rival_ lho! Enggak kebayang deh, walau _Rival_, bisa akur sampe sekarang. Tinggal satu _Room_ asrama lagi. Gue sih takutnya mereka akur gara-gara Masato kemakan gombalannya Ren. Ah, tapi kagak bakal deh! Gue tahu bener Masato tuh gimana. Lagian, kalo misalkan Natsuki atau Otoya yang sekamar sama Ren, baru nista semua. Misalkan Tokiya aja yang sekamar ama dia, pasti Ren bakalan pundung karena dikatain nohok sama Tokiya. Kalo Masato sekamar ama Tokiya? Jangan ias, mereka udah kayak mayat idup yang lagi nyari mangsa deh!

* * *

**Ren (Tukang Gombal Penebar Pesona)**

"_Seminggu tak bertemu denganmu, hatiku serasa dibakar oleh api Neraka~"_

"_Langit sore yang indah ini, tak seindah cintaku padamu,"_

"_Kalo kamu liat langit sekarang, mendung 'kan? Nah, perasaan aku ketika gak ias ketemu kamu juga sama kayak langit itu. Suram!"_

"Malam ini_ gak ada bintang. Karena semua bintang udah ada di Mata kamu."_

"_Tadi pagi aku pengen banget ketemu sama kamu. Akhirnya, aku minum madu deh biar ias lepas rinduku padamu. Tapi kayaknya gak mempan deh, habis … rasa madunya gak semanis senyuman kamu…,"_

Kalo gue inget semua puisi dan kata-kata itu, udah pasti itu semua punya si Ren. Dia itu orangnya asik, tukang gombal, paling banyak dideketin Mahasiswi, dan plamboyan. Hobinya dia itu gigit-gigit bunga mawar sampe gusinya berdarah, dan pernah gak ikut konser gara-gara sariawan. Pas ditanya sama wartawan, "Kenapa?", dia ias jawab, "Gara-gara saya gak sengaja ngunyah dan nelen duri bunga mawar!".

Jiah ren, lu kayaknya gak punya iaser yang dimengerti banget. Ada 'kan di luar Negeri yang tenggorokannya pernah kemasukan Lintah, itu juga gak diketahui penyebabnya. Lha, elu? Gak ias nyanyi dan sariawan gegara GAK SENGAJA NGUNYAH DAN NELEN DURI BUNGA MAWAR! Kayaknya wartawan yang wawancara lu waktu itu juga heran + bingung deh. Hello~ emang ada gitu, orang yang GAK SENGAJA NGUNYAH DAN NELEN DURI BUNGA MAWAR? Wartawan juga heran kali, kok ias ada orang yang ngunyah bunga mawar! Inget ya Ren, bilang aja itu iase ketidaksengajaan karena kebiasaan buruk loe! Wartawan juga pasti langsung bikin tanggapan, "Ternyata di STARISH ada yang rada-rada juga!". Eit, tapi kayaknya kalo kata Wartawan 'rada-rada', itu bukan cuman Ren. Diketahui bahwa kami ber-6 punya kelemahan dan 'kerada-radaan' yang berbeda. Tapi, pasti semuanya punya.

Ngomongin nih anak, dia itu yang paling ias narik hati cewek, dan ngambil hati Dosen di sini. Bayangin aja, tiap pagi, dia buka Loker, pasti udah bejibun deh tuh surat cinta! Walaupun sebenernya, diantara kami ber-6 yang penampilannya paling amburadul itu dia. Bahkan seragampun, jangan harap deh liat seragam dia DIKANCINGIN! Jas ditenteng-tenteng kayak mau dijual, rambut di gerai—rambutnya dia 'kan kayak Hyuuga Koujirou—, ngakunya sampoan pake _Sunsilk_ dia, padahal tiap sore gue liatin dia bolak-balik ke Warung buat beli sampo yang gak bermerk. Pokoknya kami ber-5 udah sering manggil dia dengan sebutan "Luna Mayat!". Gue katain dia ias ngambil hati Dosen, gini lah singkat ceritanya. Sekitar 2 Minggu yang lalu…

**Dosen Cewek:** "Ren Jinguuji! Kenapa kamu belum mengerjakan Makalah saya bla bla bla…"

**Ren:** "Soalnya Semingguan ini saya dan anak-anak STARISH punya jadwal manggung yang PAAADAAAAAATTTT banget! Jadwal latihan kami juga padat Bu, jadi … saya gak sempet ngerjain tugas Makalah dari Ibu deh~"

**Dosen Cewek:** "Tapi Kurusu, sama Ichinose ngerjain tuh!" _*ngelirik Gue, sama Tokiya._

**Ren:** "Mereka 'kan gak kerja _Part-time_ kayak saya Bu~ ooh Bu, Ibu ngertiin saya dong Bu. Saya tiap jam 9 malem, tiap abis manggung, harus kerja _part-time_ jadi _Waiter_. Habis itu, jam 12 malem pulang, mana bisa saya ngerjain tugas Bu, saya 'kan capek banget! Tolong ngertiin saya Bu~ _I'm so tired, Miss_."

**Dosen Cewek:** _*rada terharu sama ceritaannya Ren_. "O-ok, kamu boleh duduk kembali! Lain kali, tolong luangkan lebih banyak waktu ya. Ibu salut sama kamu, hiks hiks."

**Ren:** "_Thanks Miss~_ Ibu adalah _Lady_ yang paling berhati nurani" _*mulai narsis dan kembali duduk._

Tuh, bisa banget 'kan alasannya! Padahal, yang dia iasere itu semuanya BOHONG! Dan begoknya pula, tuh Dosen ias banget ketipu. Tapi … cuman Dosen doang sih yang bisa kemakan sama ucapannya Ren, lain halnya sama _Senpai_ yang terkadang jadi dosen pengganti. Gini nih ceritanya…

**Camus-senpai:** "Jinguuji! Kok kamu belum kerjain Makalah dari saya! Kamu gimana mau presentasi kalau begitu?"

**Ren:** "Saya 'kan tiap malem kerja _Part-time_ jadi DJ di Café _Senpai_~ jadi, saya capek banget. Gak sempet mau ngerjain tugas _Senpai_."

**Camus-senpai:** _*ngejewer Ren_. "Halah! Lu kagak usah bohong sama gue, orang katanya Ichinose juga kerjaan lu kalo kagak manggung jam 7 aja udah molor!"

**Ren:** _*Ngelirik Tokiya_. "Icchi … kok elu tega banget sih?"

**Tokiya:** _*Mandang Ren dengan cuek_. "Terus … dosa gue gitu? Dosa keluarga gue? Gue emang salah nanya ke Masato soal hal ini? MAKAN TUH GOMBALAN!"

Gue jadi kasihan juga sih kalo udah liat dia begitu. Tapi toh, mau gimana lagi? Ren … Ren.

* * *

**Nanami (OH MY ANGEL~)**

Jangan tanya kenapa gue kasih judul _"Oh My Angel~"_. Kalo kalian tanya, darimana gue dapetin tuh kalimat, gue gak bakalan jawab, "Dapet dari lirik lagunya Natsuki yang judulnya _Top Star Revolution_!". Emang sih, di lagu ciptaannya Natsuki, ada kata-kata, _"…Kimi no hitomi wa nanairo no mirai, OH MY ANGEL~"_ yang jelas kata-kata _"Oh My Angel"_-nya pasti ditujukan buat Nanami. Enggak nyalahin juga, karena STARISH itu, semuanya NAKSIR SAMA NANAMI!

Tapi, gue dapet judulnya bukan dari lagunya Natsuki! Melainkan tulus banget dari lubuk hati gue. iasere, Nanami itu manis banget, polos, lugu, dan humoris. Tipe gue banget deh. Dia juga menjadi Komposer STARISH. Semua lagu-lagu STARISH, dia yang iaser, walau sering ada yang diubah sedikit, karena menurut Tokiya—yang udah professional—, katanya ada kekurangan antara nada tinggi dan rendah belum seimbang, agak kurang pas, dll.

Tapi kalo menurut gue, lagu ciptaannya Nanami itu selalu bagus banget. Sesuatu yang bikin gue dan STARISH bener-bener buka hati buat dia. Walau awalnya kami ber-6 cowok yang cuek, setelah ada dia, kami jadi bersaing buat dapetin dia. Andai aja Nanami mau sama gue, gue bakalan cium tangan dia, sama halnya ketika _Sebastian_ nyium tangan_ Ciel_ di komik _Black Butler_ dan bilang _"Yes My Lord!"_, gue bakalan cium tangan dia, dan bilang, _"Yes, My Angel!"_. Tapi ntar dulu, jangan ngayal gak jelas dulu. Yang iaser bakalan mati ditangan ke-5 temen gue kalo gini! Tapi, Nanami itu kelewat polos ding. Bahkan gue yang gak sengaja mau meluk dia waktu itu-pun, dia nyadarnya lama banget.

Gue gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi kalau buat Nanami. Dia itu sempurna menurut gue. Lagian, dia juga menikmati aja tuh jadi Komposer kami. Katanya, kami itu anak-anak cowok yang jarang banget dia temui. Soalnya, katanya waktu dia SMA, dia pernah iase dianiaya sama cowok sekolahannya yang berjumlah 13, ias gara-gara gak mau ngasih jatah uang sama mereka. Wkwk, upay iasere banget tuh yang malakin. Nanami bilang sih, tampangnya kece-kece, tapi ternyata … sakunya lebih tipis dari STARISH, wkwk. Tapi setelah dia kuliah di _Academy Saotome_, katanya cowok-cowoknya … Teladan, Gak pernah gangguin cewek, sering musyawarah, dan baik banget sama cewek. Wkwkwk, Nanami, harusnya kamu nyadar dong, yang mana yang baik sebagai teman, yang mana yang baik sebagai cowok yang suka sama kamu. Lucu sekali sih kamu itu. Tapi mungkin karena itu, kami ias suka sama kamu.

Mungkin kalian bakalan lebih penasaran sama TA gue 'kan? Yosh, tapi gue capek nih ceritainnya, jadi buat hari ini, sampai di sini dulu aja ya! Jangan lupa tunggu lanjutan kisah gue!

**To Be Continue**

**MTR?**


	2. TA Yang Penuh Sensasi!

**SKRIPSI GAK MODAL 1000%**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**This story is mine!**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Main Chara: SHOU KURUSU, other.**

**AN:Ini chp 2nya. ENJOY~**

** Skripsi Gak Modal 1000%**

* * *

**FULL SHOU POV**

**Chp 2: Tugas Akhir Yang Penuh Sensasi!**

**The Second...**

Gue balik lagi nih nerusin cerita gue yang kemarin! Kalian pasti mumet deh kalo ngalamin hal semacam ini! Cekidot!

**BACK TO THE TA!**

Setelah gue ceritain semua temen gue di sini, mending kita mulai aja permasalahannya. Gue sebenernya punya banyak temen yang masih bisa diceritain, tapi … segitu dulu aja deh, biar kalian gak bosen bacanya.

…permasalahannya sekarang, gue harus ngerjain TA yang berjibun itu! Gue harus menggantungkan nasib KARATE dan KARIR gue di Starish! Ck, mana katanya gue dapet _Senpai_ pembimbing lagi. Jiah! Dosennya pada matre banget sih, giliran cowok imut bin preman kayak gue dikasih _Senpai_ nista! Tapi giliran cowok-cowok tinggi kayak Ren aja, dikasih Dosen pembimbing yang bening banget ditatap mata!

Ah, gue mah kagak peduli sama hal itu. Tapi masalahnya … _SENPAI_ PEMBIMBING GUE ITU REIJI! BAYANGIN DEH! SI REIJI YANG LEBAY ITU, YANG KURUS, SOK KECAKEPAN, RAMBUT SAMA WARNA KULIT SAMA-SAMA ASDFGHJKL BANGET! MAU JADI _SENPAI_ PEMBIMBING GUE? OH MAI GAT! _PRINCESS_ UYUT SAMA DEWA UPIK UDAH BERANAK BERAPA NYAN? AMPE ANAK KE-10 MEREKA JADI _SENPAI_ PEMBIMBING GUE?!

Gue rada iri sama Tokiya yang dapet _Senpai_ Pembimbing yakni Camus-_senpai_. Masih mending kemana-mana Camus-_senpai_ dong. Bijaksana gitu. Terus Ren dapet Senpai pembimbing yakni Ranmaru-_senpai_, ENAK BANGET! Ranmaru-_senpai_ itu orangnya serius, tapi bisa humoris juga! Lalu Natsuki sama Otoya, mereka dibimbing Ai-_senpai_! Enak juga, Ai-_senpai_ itu, orangnya kalem. Terus Nanami, dia dibimbing sama Ringo-_sensei_, bareng sama Tomochika—temen sekamarnya Nanami—. Mereka berdua sih enak, dibimbing sama Dosen. Masato, dibimbing sama Ryuuga-_sensei_, ENAK JUGA. LHA GUE? PADAHAL GUE JUGA SEKELAS SAMA REN, TAPI KENAPA CUMAN DIA YANG DIBIMBING SAMA RANMARU-_SENPAI_? KENAPA GUE HARUS DIBIMBING SAMA REIJI! GYAAAAAAA! DEMI GENDEREWO YANG DITUKAR GUE MENDING MATI AJA DARIPADA HARUS DEKET-DEKET AMA SI REIJI YANG BULUK ITU!

Ok, gue terlalu emosi saat ini. Walau gitu, gue masih belum terima. Apalagi … SEKARANG GUE UDAH NUNGGU DI KANTIN HAMPIR 2 JAM! DAN REIJI-_SENPAI _MASIH BELUM DATANG JUGAAAAAA!

**Reiji-senpai:** "Eh maaf Shou, lama~ Saya tadi disuruh goreng prekedel dulu sama Emak~"

**Gue:** _*Nahan amarah_. "E-enggak apa-apa kok _Senpai_. Cuman saya udah nunggu lama aja."

SIAL, SIAL, SIAL! PENGEN BANGET TUH GUE PUKUL KEPALANYA PAKE BIOLA! WAKTU LATIHAN KARATE GUE TERSITA, GUE JUGA GAK LATIHAN BARENG STARISH, CUMAN BUAT NUNGGUIN DIA YANG LAGI NGE-GORENG PREKEDEL?! _IT'S_ _VERY CRAZY SENPAI_!

**Reiji-senpai:** "Ok, sekarang saya mau kasih pengarahan tentang Skripsi yang menyangkut soal biola."

**Gue:** "Kalo gitu, kita mulai aja _Senpai_~"

**Reiji-senpai:** "Yaudah, kamu jelasin deh tentang itu semua."

**Gue:** "Lho, 'kan _Senpai _yang mau jelasin. Kok jadi saya sih?"

**Reiji-senpai:** "Shou, tadi waktu saya lagi nge-goreng Prekedel, Emak marahin mulu! Saya jadi ikutan ngoceh. Saya capek Shou. Kamu ngertiin dikit napa. Masih mending saya gak minta uang HUJIMMC (Hak Uang Jatah Iseng Manusia Menunda Capek)."

**Gue:** "Ya, itu bukan urusan saya _Senpai_. Yang jelas, 'kan _Senpai _yang harusnya kasih pengarahan ke saya. Kok jadi saya yang jelasin?"

**Reiji-senpai:** "'kan saya udah bilang kalo saya lagi capek! Wajar dong kamu gantiin saya."

**Gue:** "Tapikan, saya gak tahu apa-apa soal itu _Senpai_."

**Reiji-senpai:** "Kamu ini gimana sih?! 'kan kamu Kuliah musik selama ini, kemana aja Shou?!"

**Gue:** "Ya saya tahu. Tapikan _Senpai _yang bilang mau nerangin, mana saya tahu _Senpai_ mau ngomong apa."

**Reiji-senpai:** "IH, KAMU LOLA BANGET SIH! Udah cepetan terangin, ngantuk nih saya."

**Gue:** "Lho, kok…" _*terpaku sambil cengo_.

**Reiji-senpai:** "Buruan jelasin! Saya mau tidur sebentar, kalo kamu udah selesai, kamu boleh bangunin saya. Nanti saya kasih kamu prekedel!" _*langsung tidur_.

Jiah Senpai, kalo kayak gini sih mendingan elu kagak usah ngebimbing gue. Gini jadinya sih … GUE YANG NGEBIMBING ELU! MANA MAU NYOGOK GUE PAKE PREKEDEL LAGI! HELLO~ JAMAN SEKARANG, NYOGOK PAKE MAKANAN RUMAH? JANGAN HARAP TERIMA DEH!

GAK USAH NEMUIN GUE KALO GINI JADINYA! _OMAE WA BAKAYAROUUUU_!

* * *

**Nenek Gayung Nyuri Makalah?**

Huft, akhirnya kejadian tadi siang berakhir juga. Tadinya sih, gue pikir dengan ninggalin karate sehari, bisa buat _refreshing_. Ternyata, gue malahan makin mumet. Mana kata pelatih karate gue, besok gue harus ikutan lari lagi bareng anak-anak karate! Beh, berat banget 'kan tugas gue.

Tapi untungnya, pertemuan dengan si senior aneh itu udah berakhir. Sekarang, gue udah balik ke Asrama dan lagi mandi. Ya, pasti kebayang 'kan capeknya jadi gue. Gue juga beruntung sih, sekamar sama Natsuki. Biasanya 'kan cowok kalo udah disediain tempat tinggal malah pergi-pergi gak jelas. Untungnya Natsuki gak pernah keluar Asrama, palingan kalo mau latihan _or_ ngumpul bareng STARISH. Jadi, gue gak akan kesepian kalo pulang jam berapapun.

Gue lagi ada di kamar mandi tentunya. Dan Natsuki lagi nyantai sambil dengerin musik. Udah ketebak deh, tuh anak pasti lagi dengerin lagunya '_Granrodeo_', grup _Band_ favoritnya. Bukan sok tahu sih, habis kedengeran banget, Natsuki lagi nyanyi-nyanyi pelan, dan masih kedengeran sampe kamar mandi. Lumayan juga sih~ mandi jam 9 tapi masih bisa denger musik~. Habis Natsuki selalu bilang sih, kalo Vokalisnya _Granrodeo_ itu suaranya mirip banget sama dia, dia juga terinspirasi banget, akhirnya dikembangkan deh tuh suara Natsuki yang mirip sama Taniyama Kishou itu. Alhasil, emang bener, suaranya dia sama Kishou (Vokalisnya _Granrodeo_) mirip banget. Hampir gak ada bedanya malah.

Nah lho, samar-samar suaranya Natsuki ilang nih! Apa lagunya emang udah abis yak? Eh … kok lampu kamar mandi tiba-tiba mati?! Ini kesalahan PLN atau gimana?!

_TRAAANGG_! Itukan suara kaca pecah! Jangan-jangan ada masalah lagi. Gue buru-buru ambil handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Nyomot BB dan langsung nyalain buat penerangan. Gue liat Natsuki yang lagi kelabakan. Gue langsung nepuk pundak dia.

**Gue:** "Ki! Ada apaan sih? Kok lampu tuba-tiba mati?"

**Natsuki:** "COPOT! ADA TRUK NABRAK TOKIYA! MATI-MATI DUAAR!"

**Gue: ****"**Ki, sejak kapan elu jadi latah begitu?"

**Natsuki:** "Lho, Shou-_chan_. Udah selesai mandinya. Enggak tahu nih, lampunya tiba-tiba mati~"

**Gue:** "Yah gimana dong! Gue 'kan masih belum selesai mandi".

**Natsuki:** "Telepon penjaga Kampus aja Shou-_chan_. Mungkin listriknya emang lagi ada masalah."

**Gue:** "Iya sih, tapi masalahnya pulsa…"

**Natsuki:** "ITU APAAN SHOU-_CHAN_?" _*nunjuk bayangan di deket meja belajar_.

**Gue:** "N-Natsuki! Cepetan liat, itu apaan?"

**Natsuki:** "Kok aku sih? 'kan yang jago karate Shou-_chan_."

**Gue:** "GUE GAK MUNGKIN MAU KARATE KALO PAKE HANDUK BEGINI. NANTI KALO MELOROT GIMANA?!"

**Natsuki:** "Tapikan, aku gak bisa karate!"

**Gue:** "SEENGGAKNYA TENAGA LU 'KAN SAMA PERSIS KAYAK KUDANIL! LIAT CEPETAN!"

**Natsuki:** "Tapi Shou-_chan_…" _*lampu idup tiba-tiba._

**Gue:** "YEEE! NYALA!" _*balik lagi ke Bathroom_.

**Natsuki:** "Nyala lagi lam- SHOU-_CHAN_! TUGAS MAKALAHKU KEMANA?!"

**Gue:** _*Nongol dari kamar mandi_. "Hah, tugas makalah? Yang mana?"

**Natsuki:** "Yang sampulnya biru! Barusan masih ada. Kok lampu nyala udah gak ada sih?"

**Gue:** "Mana gue tahu! Jangan-jangan yang tadi lagi yang ngambil."

**Natsuki:** "Iya sih. Tapi yang tadi itu apaan?"

**Gue:** "KAGAK TAHU! LU CARI DULU DEH SENDIRI!" _*balik ke Bathroom_.

Setelah kejadian itu, gue sama Natsuki langsung nyari tuh Makalah, namun enggak ketemu juga. Akhirnya, keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi gue ngedenger ceritaan konyol Tokiya yang nyangkut soal Nenek gayung. Gue sangat keget tentunya, apalagi Natsuki. Gue tanyain sama Nek Rena, katanya dia gak tahu, bahkan gak ngerti yang dimaksud Makalah itu apa!

Ya, gue sama yang lain sih nutupin doang kejadian ini. Tapi … satu yang gue bingung, MASA IYA ADA NENEK GAYUNG YANG NYURI MAKALAH? KALO ADA … JAWABANNYA, BUAT APAAAAA?!

**-~! #$%^&*()_+-**

* * *

**Kamu Dapat Skor!**

Hari yang menyebalkan akhirnya datang juga. Ini nih, hari yang paling nyelekit banget buat gue. Udah gue sibuk banget ngurusin Skripsi, eh gue malah disuruh ikutan lari sama pelatih karate gue. Mana hari ini gue juga harus ikut latihan lagi bareng STARISH. Gila, ribet banget sih jadi gue!

Sebenernya gue sih gak ogah-ogah amat kalo cuman lari. Toh anak karate emang biasanya lari dengan jarak jauh, bukan? Tapi lain halnya kali ini. Kali ini justru pelatih karate gue udah sewa lapangan sepakbola Kampus kami. Hihihi, alhasil hari ini Otoya gak main _sakka _deh. Padahal dia sendiri lho yang bilang kalo dia lagi males sama tugas. Eh disaat ada waktu yang bisa dipake, malah gak bisa main _sakka_ gara-gara lapangannya dipake. Mangap ya, Ikki-_kun_.

Sekarang ini, gue sama anak-anak karate lain, lagi terjebak di dalam 'ujian lari kematian'. Gila aja, masa lari dari lapangan _sakka_ Kota—pasalnya ada di sebelah timur, dan hampir 2 KM dari Kampus—. Lalu ngelilingin lapangan _sakka_ kampus sebanyak 25 kali. Kalo ada yang ketahuan jalan pas lari, maka hukuman ditambah dengan lari keliling Kampus sebanyak 50 kali. Kejam banget, 'kan, mentang-mentang bentar lagi bakalan ada kejuaraan.

Huh, mana gue udah Senior lagi di klub Karate. Alhasil, gue harus jadi contoh buat yang lain. Ok, gak ada gunanya ngeluh sekarang. Sekarang yang penting fokus aja, dan gue harus liat ke depan, gak boleh celingak-celinguk.

Ternyata, sedari tadi gue terlalu fokus, tiba-tiba aja, ada Natsuki yang lari dengan kecepatan penuh. Tuh anak langsung lambai ke gue dengan efek bling-bling dan _slow motion_. Gue yang _illfeel _sama kelakuannya langsung masang tampang yang gak karuan. Tapi Natsuki dengan lebaynya menuju ke arah gue, dan… SRET!

GYAAAAAAAAA! APAAN SIH NIH ANAK, DATENG-DATENG LANGSUNG JATOHIN ESKRIM KE SEPATU GUE! NATSUKI, ELU 'KAN TAHU GUE LAGI LATIHAN KARATE! ELU GAK PUNYA HATI BANGET SIH!

Alhasil, sekarang eskrim cokelat itu udah mendarat dengan mulus di sepatu gue. Untung aja dari kulit, kalo sandal, pasti udah dingin banget deh kaki gue. Sementara Natsuki malah garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir nista.

**Natsuki: **"Hehe, makasih ya Shou-_chan_. Berkat kamu, eskrimnya jadi gak kena tanah deh~ kalo kena tanah, nanti aku dihukum sama Camus-_senpai__."_ _*nunjuk spanduk deket lapangan._

"_DILARANG BUANG SAMPAH SEMBARANGAN! MAKANAN, ATAU MINUMAN, BAHKAN HASIL JAMBAN. YANG BUANG, DI DENDA Rp 1.0000000000000000000,00"_

Sumpah, cengo gila gue liat tuh spanduk, angka nol-nya banyak banget. Tapi, gak berapa lama kemudian gue langsung ngamuk ke Natsuki.

**Gue:** "KI! GUE 'KAN LAGI BARENG ANAK-ANAK KARATE! KENAPA LU MALAH NGOTORIN SEPATU GUE?"

**Natsuki: **"Hehe, maaf Shou-_chan_. Kebablasan. Kalo gitu, kamu aku pinjemin sepatu aja ya~ tuh ambil aja di Loker aku~ _jaa_~" _*langsung pergi_.

Dengan entengnya dia langsung pergi gitu aja. Dengan muka gak berdosa pula. AAAAARGGGHHH! Ok, tenang Shou, lu gak boleh emosi dulu. Sekarang jalan satu-satunya cuman nerima tawarannya Natsuki, minjem sepatunya dia. Karena kalo enggak, gue bisa ketinggalan jauh banget. Liat aja sekarang anak-anak karate udah sampe lapangan _Hockey _dan bentar lagi mau ke lapangan _Baseball_.

…NASIB-NASIB! EMANG GAK ENAK PUNYA BADAN KECIL! SEKARANG AJA, SEPATUNYA NATSUKI BENERAN KEGEDEAN BANGET BUAT GUE! BISA DIBAYANGIN LAH, BEDA TINGGI GUE SAMA DIA, HAMPIR BEDA 27 CM. ALHASIL, GUE MENDERITA SEKARANG.

Tapi gak ada pilihan lain, dengan cepat gue langsung berlari ngejar anak-anak karate lewat Lapangan Lari. Karena itu adalah jalan satu-satunya yang paling deket. HEEEYAAAAA! Gue berlari hampir kayak _Eyeshield 21_. Bahkan gue jadi ngucapin jurus-jurus aneh yang gue gak tahu dapet darimana, _"Shippu Dash!"_, _"Devilbats Ghoots!"_, _"Devilbats Dive!"_, _"Pegasus Break!"_. Kira-kira, itulah jurus-jurus lari yang gue ucapin dengan ngaco. Masih dengan kecepatan penuh, gue berlari dan terus berlari _*bahasa gue jadi lebay kayak Captain Tsubasa gini deh_.

Lari … lari … lari! Gue terus berlari, dan akhirnya nyampe juga di lapangan lari. Di sebelah kiri lapangan, gue gak sengaja ngeliat Camus-_senpai_ yang lagi bawa-bawa spanduk bertulisan, _"SIAPA YANG MAU JADI PELARI? GUE BAKALAN JADI PELATIH KALIAN DAN BAWA KALIAN KE TINGKAT NASIONAL!"_.

_Sweatdrop_ gue liat tuh tulisan. Tapi gak nyalahin juga, segalak dan sekejam apapun, Camus-_senpai_ tetap manusia yang punya kekurangan. Kalo gak percaya, liat aja deh status FB-nya yang pasti mengandung unsur ME-RA-NA. Kayak beberapa waktu yang lalu, gue pernah liat…

**Camus PelatihLariYangGakDapet-DapetCalonPelari**

Ikh, gw udah nyarie cal0n pelari,, tpi k0kh gugk dapet2 ea? Cdih jadi.a minna

**1 jam yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

Atau yang ini…

**Camus PelatihLariYangGakDapet-DapetCalonPelari**

HuuUwaaaa, aque dch dapet pelari, tpi dya.a gk mw diajakn , Cdih lgii decch T_T

**3 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

Dan parahnya, tuh status gak pernah di _like _atau dikomen sama orang lain. Ckck, malangnya nasibmu _Senpai_. Gak muak sih gue liat statusnya yang merana, pengen ketawa malah. Tapi, PLIS DEH! BISA GAK NULISNYA BIASA AJA GITU, PENGEN 'WAW' BANGET YA _SENPAI_? MENURUT GUE ELU ENGGAK WAW, TAPI ALAY AKUT!

Ok, balik lagi ke lari. Gue berlari dan berlari, udah hampir sampe ke garis _finish _yang ada di situ, dan…

**Camus-senpai: **"KURUSU! KAMU DAPAT SKOR LARI~"

**Gue: **_*Cengo sesaat_. "Hah, skor? Skor apa _Senpai_?"

**Camus-senpai:** "Ih, kamu dapat skor karena udah ngalahin anak-anak lain!"

**Gue:** "Anak-anak lain?"

**Camus-senpai:** "Iya, tuh!" _*nunjuk Ren sama Tokiya yang lari di belakang gue_.

**Gue:** "HAH!"

**Camus-senpai:** "Saya sudah tahu dari awal, kamu ini memang berbakat Kurusu. Hiks, saya jadi terharu. Kamu mau 'kan jadi calon pelari saya?"

**Gue:** _*Belaga cuek_. "_Senpai_, siapa bilang saya mau nyalonin jadi Pelari _Senpai_! Orang saya lagi ngejar anak-anak Karate! Tuh…" _*nunjuk anak-anak karate di lapangan Baseball._

**Camus-senpai:** "J-jadi, k-kamu GAK BERMINAT GITU? KALO GITU… JINGUUJI! ICHINOSE! SINI KALIAN!"

**Tokiya:** _*Tetep lari_. "Maaf _Senpai_, saya juga gak berminat, saya lagi dikejar tawonnya Otoya yang gak sengaja dia lepas dari toples tadi!" _*lari lagi_.

**Camus-senpai:** "Kalo gitu kamu aja Jinguu-"

**Masato:** "JINGUUJI! BALIKIN KERTAS NOT-NOT LAGU GUEEEEEEE!"

**Ren:** "Tuh, _Senpai_ udah tahu 'kan kenapa saya lari? Udah ya _Senpai_, SAYA LAGI DIKEJAR MAYAT IDUP KELUARGA HIJIRIKAWA! AMPUN MASA-NYAN!" _*ngacir lari_.

Jiah, kasihan banget lu _Senpai_, udah gak pernah dapet calon pelari, hampir malu di depan _Kouhai_ lagi! Ckck, semangat deh buat lu _Senpai_, gue yakin, suatu saat nanti, lu pasti bakalan dapetin calon pelari yang sesuai sama keinginan loe!

Lagian, loe pikir dong, mana ada pelari se-pendek gue. Udah bisa 168 aja gue bangga. Elu nyari pelari yang se-tinggi Natsuki 'kan? Sekitar 189 ke atas? Kapan-kapan juga lu pasti dapet kok!

…Tapi, kapan yak? Kalo itu gue sih juga gak tahu~ yang jelas, TUNGGU AJA DEH SAMPE KUCING PUNYA INSANG, WKWKWKWK.

* * *

**Jika Kami Menjadi...**

Hal yang paling menyebalkan saat ini dateng lagi. Bayangin aja, masa katanya ujian TA praktek bakalan ditambahin, dengan kelompokan, tapi itu gak pengaruh beda _class_ atau enggak. Kesempatan buat gue sih terbuka lebar, 'kan gue bisa sama anak-anak Starish. Tapi, kali ini gak pake Senior pembimbing. Yey! Gue bisa bebas sebentar dari si Reiji yang buluk itu. Akhirnya, menjelang Natal ini karunia Allah SWT terbuka juga~ padahal harusnya gue nyebut hal ini pas-pasan Lebaran. Tak apalah, yang penting gue bisa bebas sebentar dari si Reiji itu.

Yosh, pokoknya sekarang gue harus tetep semangat. Tapi ... kayaknya semangat gue langsung ilang, setelah gue tau tugas tambahan itu. _MINNA_! INI TUGAS SUMPAH KAYAK ANAK TK BANGET! CENGO DAH GUE SETELAH NGEDENGER PENJELASANNYA AI-_SENPAI _HARI ITU...

**Ai-senpai:** _*Ngejelasin macam kereta_. "Jadi, TA tambahan kalian adalah ... bikin tulisan mengenai Saotome pake BAHASA ARAB! 1kelompok terserah mau berapa orang, ini gak terikat kelas! Buat nilai tambahan. Nanti kalau sudah jadi, tempel di Mading. Beri nama beserta kelas masing-masing. Penilaian dilakukan 1 Minggu dari sekarang! MENGERTI?"

**Mahasiswa:** "ENGGAK NGERTI SAMA SEKALI _SENPAI_!"

**Ai-senpai:** _*Tepok jidat_. "Jadi, gue harus jelasinnya gimana sama kalian dong?"

**Gue: "**_Senpai_, jangan terlalu formal juga gak papa. Jadinya kalo _Senpai_ formal banget, kita juga jadi gak nyaman. Serasa dicekek Jerapah gitu~"

**Ai-senpai:** "YA UDAH DEH, GUE NGOMONG DENGAN GAK FORMAL YA! TUGAS TAMBAHAN KALIAN YAITU BIKIN KALIGRAFI TENTANG KAMPUS INI! TERSERAH APA AJA! BAGI YANG NON MUSLIM SILAHKAN BENTUK KELOMPOK SAMA YANG MUSLIM! PAHAM?"

**Mahasiswa:** "MASIH GAK PAHAM _SENPAI_!"

**Ai-senpai:** _*Langsung pergi ke lawang pintu_. "KALIAN CERNA AJA SAMPE LEBARAN ONTA!" _*Langsung pergi dengan kesal_.

Ya, setelah Ai-_senpai_ pergi, gue sih ngerti-ngerti aja, toh untungnya gue Islam, hehe. Tapi ... Natsuki 'kan Kristen, terus Tokiya sama Ren juga Kristen, jadi ... AH SESUATU! Yang sekamar di STARISH 'kan agamanya ada yang Islam semua, wkwkwk.

Jadi, habis ini gue tinggal nemuin Otoya sama Masato deh buat ngerancang kata-katanya~ Kaligrafinya simpel aja lah, tapi harus keliatan bagus dan bermutu! Kita 'kan Mahasiswa jurusan seni, masa bikin kaligrafi aja gak bisa, mending dari awal kagak usah Kuliah jurusan seni kalo gitu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya gue bisa ketemu juga sama Otoya dan Masato. Kenapa gue bilang BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN? Itu karena, hari ini Kampus lagi ngadain kumpulan anak PANG. Dimana anak-anak Pang yang suka ada di Jalanan, disuruh ke Kampus buat dikasih pendidikan gratis. Kalo gitu ... kenapa dari dulu gue gak jadi anak Pang aja ya? Ok, gue pasti bakalan dihajar sampe babak belur sama Bapak Emak gue kalo berpikiran kayak gitu. Habisnya, mana mungkin gue yang dari keluarga berada ini seenggaknya malahan jadi anak Pang yang kesannya selalu dipandang enggak bener sama orang lain.

Tapi, gue jadi bayangin, gimana ya kalo Starish berubah jadi _Boyband Rock_ yang nista banget. Eh, gue bayangin nih, gimana kalau kami Starish jadi _Rocker_.

Natsuki yang rambutnya tiba-tiba jadi kayak matahari, alias mencuat ke atas gitu, terus pake kacamata item macam tukang pijit. Pake baju item ala _Rocker_, tapi di tengahnya ada gambar Piyo-_chan_. Terus si Tokiya yang pake sepatu tinggi _plus_ jaket item yang udah pada sobek. Rambutnya cetar kayak Syahrini, dan di dahinya ada tanda pager dari spidol yang gak tau artinya apa. Terus si Ren yang pake jaket dengan kancing terbuka. Pasti keliatan badannya 'kan, terus di perutnya ada bacaan _'Yes My Lady'_. Dia pake penutup mata kayak Bajak Laut, terus pake topi yang biasa dipake Maling. Anehnya, dia pake penutup matanya 2, jadi pas jalan sering nabrak tiang listrik gara-gara matanya ketutupan semua. Terus Otoya, tetep bawa gitar, tapi gitar listrik, pake sarung tangan item, jaket item gak berlengan, terus di lengannya ada tanda bibir Omas. Terus, jaketnya itu motifnya Arab. Lalu Masato, pake jaket item juga, pake topi yang biasa dipake pengemis, lalu pake sendal jepit, dan di pipinya ada bacaan, 'Nyawa atau Uang?'. Dan terakhir gue, pake jaket item yang kegedean, rambut jadi kayak kulit nangka, terus pake topi pengemis juga, bawa biola kayak pengamen, dan di biolanya ada bacaan 'Metal itu menyakitkan!'.

Ok, udah cukup berkhayalnya. Kayaknya kami kalo jadi _Rocker _malahan jadi tukang palak dan jadi Preman juga. Walaupun penampilan kami sebagian besar emang mirip Preman semua, terutama Gue, dan Ren. Walaupun kalo Natsuki lepas kacamata dia jadi kuat, dan kalo Masato berantem, pasti pada kabur duluan. Nah sekarang, tinggal urusan gue ketemu sama Otoya dan Masato di _Class_ A. Jangan sampe nih pertemuan kembali di gagalkan karena datangnya _Senpai_ gendeng itu.

Seperti yang gue bilang tadi, kalo gue bakalan langsung nemuin Masato dan Otoya. Akhirnya, setelah keliling gak jelas karena kebetulan _Class_ A dijadiin pengarahan buat anak-anak Pang itu, gue akhirnya nemuin tuh anak dua juga.

**Gue:** "Otoya! Masato! Kalian kok kagak Kuliah?"

**Otoya:** "Kelas A lagi dipake, jadi hari ini jam Kuliah di undur jadi siang banget~"

**Masato:** "Emangnya kenapa Shou? Kayaknya penting banget lu nemuin kita."

**Gue:** "Yeh, emang penting! Kalian belum denger tugas dari Ai-_senpai_ ya?"

**Masato:** "Jiah! Tugas apaan lagi sih. Gue masih pusing nih ngumpulin buat Skripsi! Mana banyak banget lagi."

**Otoya:** "Emang tugas apa lagi Shou?"

**Gue:** "Kata Ai-_senpai_, kita disuruh bikin Kaligrafi tentang Kampus ini. Mungkin buat nilai tambahan, makannya gue nemuin kalian biar kita bisa kerjasama. 'Kan di Starish yang Islam cuman kita~ ntar kata Ai-_senpai_, pembagian kelompoknya terserah gak sesuai kelas juga gak papa. Hasilnya nanti di tempel di Mading, pake nama lengkap, dan Kelas masing-masing."

**Masato:** "Oh gitu toh! Yaudahlah gak papa. Jadi kita bakalan satu kelompok?"

**Gue:** "IYALAH! LU PIKIR GUE BAKALAN NGAJAKIN ALIEN BUAT NGERJAIN KALIGRAFI?"

**Masato:** "Sayangnya si Alien tampan sudah hadir disini~"

**Gue:** "Mas, sejak kapan lu jadi narsis?"

**Otoya:** "Kayaknya Masato jadi ketularan Ren gitu deh~"

**Masato:** "Kenapa, gak suka? MASALAH BUAT LOE?"

**Gue:** _*Pura-pura gak peduli_. "Jiah, udahlah. Gue gak mau ribut nih! Jadi sekarang gimana?"

**Otoya:** "Biar lebih paham maksudnya, kita tanya Ai-_senpai_ aja yuk sekarang!"

**Masato:** Tanyanya kemana? Emang loe tau Ai-_senpai _jam segini ada di mana?"

**Otoya:** "Tau dong! Jam segini, biasanya Ai-_senpai_ ada di Laboratorium lagi neliti Ular _or_ sebangsanya. Lu kayak gak tau dia. Dia 'kan penakluk Ular dari selokan sekolah."

**Masato: **"Yaudah deh buruan! Gue laper mau beli Roti melon! Cepetan!"

Akhirnya kami bertiga pergi, dan bener aja, Ai-_senpai_ lagi ada di Laboratorium sama Profesor, dia lagi neliti telor Cicak dan anak Tikus.

**Otoya:** "Ai-_senpai_, saya mau tanya soal tugas Kaligrafi dong."

**Ai-senpai:** "Gue 'kan tadi udah jelasin, lu kemana emang tadi, Ittoki?"

**Otoya:** "_Senpai_ 'kan belum ngajar di _Class A_~"

**Ai-senpai:** "Oh, iya. Class A lagi dipake ya! Gini lho, jadi ini tuh tugas kelompokan buat nilai tambahan. Lumayan kalo ngerjain nilainya gede. Kamu terserah mau kelompokan sama siapa aja. Beda kelaspun gak papa. Yang penting hasilnya harus bagus! Nanti tempel di Mading dan kasih nama lengkap dan kelas masing-masing."

**Masato:** "Kalo gak ngerjain gimana tuh _Senpai_?"

**Ai-senpai:** "Ya kalo kamu gak mau ngerjain ada hukumannya!"

**Gue:** "Hu-hukuman? Hukuman apa _Senpai_?"

**Ai-senpai:** "Kalian bakalan nari _Gangnam Style_ di depan hewan liar tanpa busana~ itu sih terserah kalian, mau nurutin yang mana. Udah ya, gue masih banyak kerjaan nih! _Jaa_." _*balik ke penelitiannya_.

**Otoya:** "HAH! NARI GANGNAM TANPA BUSANA?"

**Masato:** "Ah ngibul banget sih! Hukuman macem apaan tuh!"

Akhirnya, kita bertiga pergi dari Lab, tapi kita masih gak percaya sama hukuman yang dibilang Ai-_senpai _tadi. Apa masudnya coba?

Nah, kalian bisa nebak gak hukuman itu bener atau enggak? Kalo misalkan enggak, bebas deh gue, tapi kalo bener... OK! MALAIKAT IZRAIL, GUE UDAH SIAP IKUT SAMA ANDA KE SURGA!

Silahkan kalian tebak dulu deh bener atau enggak! Gue makin hari makin mumet sama TA yang 'SESUATU' ini! Gimana pula jadinya nanti! GAK TAU DEH, PASRAH AJA GUE!

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Terus, Gue Harus Pool Dance Gitu!

**SKRIPSI GAK MODAL 1000%**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**This story is mine!**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Main Chara: SHOU KURUSU, other.**

** Skripsi Gak Modal 1000%**

* * *

**FULL SHOU POV**

**Chp 3: Terus, Gue Harus Pool Dance Gitu?!  
**

**The Third...**

Ok, ini adalah bagian paling memalukan dalam cerita gue. Kalian simak aja deh, dan kalian pasti gak bakalan pada percaya, soal kegajean para _Senpai-tachi_, hiks. T_T

**Ternyata Hukumanya Bener!**

Setelah gue, Otoya dan Masato curcol gak jelas ama Ai-_senpai_, kami bertiga akhirnya nganterin Masato buat beli roti melon. Tapi, gue sama Otoya langsung balik ke lagi, gak mau ikutan ngantri bareng si mayat yang masih idup itu. Sebenernya, kami berharap bisa ketemu sama yang lain juga sih~ itung-itung ngomongin lagi soal ini, dan nyusun rencana buat bikin Kaligrafinya.

Bener aja, setelah jalan-jalan di lorong sambil ngomong gak jelas, kita berdua ketemu sama Natsuki yang lagi jalan sendirian. Langsung aja deh, gue nyapa dia.

**Gue:** "Oy, Nat! Lu juga belum tau soal tugas dari Ai-_senpai_ 'kan?"

**Natsuki:** "Tugas apa? Kaligrafi bukan? Kalo itu aku udah tau Shou-_chan_~ Ai-_senpai_ baru aja ngasih tau aku! Dia 'kan _Senpai_ pembimbingku."

**Otoya:** "Kok dia gak ngasih tau gue yak! Gue 'kan juga dibimbing sama dia! Udahlah gak penting. Jadi kita mau sekelompok nih? Gimana? Lu sepakat gak?"

**Natsuki:** "Gue sih sepakat aja! Yaudah, kapan kita ngerjainnya?"

**Otoya:** "Soal itu nanti kita runding dulu sama yang lain aja deh!"

**Natsuki:** "Yaudah, ok. Eh, BTW hukumannya bener gak sih?"

**Gue:** "Soal _Gangnam_ tanpa busana itu ya? Gue juga gak tau sih! Mungkin Ai-_senpai _bercanda."

**Natsuki:** "Gue rasa dia gak bercanda deh. Ai-_senpai_ 'kan selalu serius kalo soal tugas."

**Otoya:** "Iya juga sih. Tapi ... emang udah ada kejelasan yang lain ya?"

**Natsuki:** "Kayaknya belum deh."

**Gue:** "Yaudah, yang penting kita pikirin aja cara bikinnya. Gak usah pikirin dulu hukumannya."

**Otoya:** "Tapi kalo misalkan tuh hukuman bohong, gue sih mending gak usah ngerjain. Lagian cuman nilai tambahan aja 'kan! Kalo misalkan kita dapet B nanti, belum tentu bisa dapet A kalo ngerjain tugas itu!"

**Gue:** "Iya juga sih. Tapi lu pada tau 'kan se-_killer_ apa Dosen kepala di Kampus ini!"

**Otoya:** "Shining-_san_ maksudnya? Gue rasa dia gak bakalan kejem-kejem amat deh sama kita. Lagian, kita 'kan _Idol_ kesayangannya juga. Kita laporin aja sama Ryuuya-_sensei _atau Ringo-_sensei_ kalo emang beneran."

**Natsuki:** "Aku setuju tuh sama usulannya Otoya, Shou-_chan_. Tapi, percuma dong kalo laporan sama wali kelas! Shining-_san_ 'kan yang punya Kampus ini! Tapi lagian, mana mungkin Shining-_san_ mau ngelakuin hal itu, sama aja kasus asusila dong!"

**Gue:** "Iya sih, tapi 'kan—"

Hal yang paling kami takutkan beneran muncul. Tiba-tiba aja, Shining-_san_ muncul dengan mimik muka nyeremin seperti biasanya, dan neriakin kita soal hukuman yang tadi dibilang Ai-_senpai_.

JERNG...JRENG...

**Shining-san:** "HOHOHOHOHO~~~ HOHOHOHOHO~~~ HUKUMANNYA ADALAH GANGNAM STYLE TANPA BUSANA! DI DEPAN MACAN TUTUL DAN SINGA KELAPARAN! GYAHAHAHAHAHA."

**Otoya:** "Gue gak bisa gangnam style cuy! Nge-_dance_ aja gak terlalu jago, apalagi gangnam style tanpa busana!"

**Natsuki:** _*gaya Alpha PO.02. NOOOOOOOOO_!"

**Gue:** "..."

Setelah itu, si Dosen Kepala yang rada sedeng itu ngilang entah kemana. Gue, Otoya, sama Natsuki, langsung lari tunggang langgang nyariin yang lain buat diskusikan ini hal. Biar hal ini, gak tambah ribet dan tambah mumet kepala.

_HELP ME_! _MOM_! _DAD_! GUE DIKEJAR SAMA DOSEN KEPALA GILA!

* * *

**Nyusun Rencara Buat Bikin Kaligrafi**

Huft, akhirnya setelah kami ngumpul di ruang latihan, kami semua bisa berunding juga. Sekarang ini, kita udah sepakat bikin kelompok dengan 8 orang. Gue, Natsuki, Otoya, Tokiya, Masato, Ren, Nanami, sama Tomochika (temen sekamarnya Nanami).

Setelah curcol kami yang agak gaje, kami akhirnya siap buat nyusun rencana.

**Ren:** "Jadi gimana nih? Gue 'kan bukan islam kalian tau sendiri!"

**Tokiya:** "Sama gue juga. Gimana nanti gue bikin gituan! Tau aja hurufnya enggak."

**Masato:** "Enak yang non islam dong~ ikut kelompokan doang~"

**Natsuki:** "Ya mau gimana lagi, kami bertiga 'kan gak tau apa-apa, jangan gitu dong."

**Tomochika:** "Kalian jangan berantem gitu dong, 'kan kita bisa bikin rencana lain."

**Nanami:** "_Minna_ ... AKU PUNYA RENCANA!"

Sontak, semuanya langsung noleh ke arah Nanami secara bersamaan.

**We – (minus) Nanami: **"RENCANA APA?!"

**Nanami:** "Timnya bakalan kita bagi rata! Nanti biar gak susah, mending yang ada di satu kamar aja! Aku sama Tomo-_chan_, dan sisanya sama temen sekamar masing-masing! Yang non islam, kalian bantuin ngewarnain aja. Terus nanti yang islam, kalian bikin kaligrafinya! Kalau udah selesai, minta ke yang non islam buat ngewarnain yang rapih! Nah, bagi yang di kamarnya gak ada yang islam, kalian nanti mampir aja ke kamar yang lain buat bantu warnain! Kalo udah jadi, kita tempel di Mading bareng-bareng! Gimana, setuju gak sama ideku?"

Setelah denger penjelasannya Nanami, kita langsung ngangguk dan setuju. Dia langsung agak malu gitu. Uh Nanami ... ide apapun yang kamu minta, kita pasti setuju deh! Habis ... rencanamu itu selalu 'Dewa' banget buat kami!

* * *

**Masih Sempet, Mas?**

Kejadian ini terjadi waktu pas-pasan gue, udah beres bikin kalimat Kaligrafi itu. Natsuki udah tidur waktu itu, jadi gue nganterin sisa yang belum diwarnain ke kamar Tokiya sendirian. Karena Natsuki udah warnain yang satunya lagi, gue ngasihin yang belum diwarnain ke Tokiya. Sebenernya sih gue _enjoy_ waktu ngasihin tuh Kaligrafi ke dia. Tapi entah kenapa, kayaknya di kamarnya dia sama Otoya itu hawanya beda! Padahal, Otoya 'kan sering ngaji dan baca Al-qur'an.

Dengan hati yang udah gue kuat-kuatin, gue buang semua pikiran negatif tentang Kunci dan temen-temennya yang lain. Masa iya Kampus elit kayak gini ada hantunya, jangan-jangan, hantunya pensiunan Mahasiswa jurusan seni juga lagi!

Ah udah cukup basa-basinya, gue udah di depan kamar Tokiya, dan udah ketuk pintu daritadi. Tapi kok ... gak ada yang jawab ya. Eh, dari dalem samar-samar, gue denger suara! Suaranya sih kayak...

**?:** "Eh jangan terlalu deket dong, jadinya gak enak! Jauhan dikit napa!"

**?:** "Diem dulu dong~ nanti juga dijauhin lagi nih, enakkan kayak gini~"

**?:** "Aduh! Jangan sebelah situ! Aku gak bisa pegang Otoya!"

**?:** "Tahan dulu! Jangan buru-buru gitu dong! Nanti gak seru kalo langsung!"

Asdfghjkl demi apa ini beneran suaranya Tokiya sama Otoya. Suaranya udah kayak orang ngantuk gitu, dan ... kok pembicaraan mereka aneh yak! Tapi dari pembicaraannya sih, kayaknya mereka lagi ngapa-ngapain nih! JANGAN-JANGAN MEREKA YAOI-AN LAGI! CIYUS, ENELAN, MIAPAH? SI PANGERAN KAMPUS SAMA SI GITARIS LEGENDARIS BERANI BEGITUAN? TOKIYA ... LU 'KAN SELAMA INI YANG PALING CUEK SAMA NANAMI. GUE KIRA LU CUEK SAMA DIA KARENA LU JUGA SUKA SAMA DIA! APA LU UDAH GAK NORMAL SAMPE SUKA SAMA OTOYA? INSAP YA! INSAP!

Ok, gue terlalu histeris nih sekarang. Gue langsung masuk aja deh, pintunya dikunci tapi. Gimana yak? Ah iya juga! Gue 'kan bisa ngintip dulu dari celah knop. Beruntung! Kebetulan tuh kunci lagi gak nyangkut di lubangnya~ gue bisa liat deh dari lubang kunci. MIAPAH SUMPAH! Itu si Otoya lagi tiduran di lantai, terus tangannya ngarah ke kolong tempat tidur gitu! Terus Tokiya ikutan begitu di sebelahnya, tangannya sama kayak Otoya, dan ... MEREKA LAGI NGAPAIN HADEP-HADEPAN GITU! _KISSU_? ATAU MALAH LEBIH LAGI! GUE GAK BOLEH TINGGAL DIEM, MANA MUNGKIN STARISH JADI TERCEMAR GARA-GARA ADA _MEMBERS_-NYA YANG MAHO!

**Otoya:** "Ih lebih dalem lagi dong! Gak nyampe tuh, gak ada tenaganya banget sih!"

**Tokiya:** "Sabar dong! Bentar lagi juga kena nih! Sabar dikit lagi!"

**Otoya:** "Cepetan dong, keburu malem banget nih! Udah ngantuk~"

**Tokiya:** "Iya-iya, sabar dong!"

BRAAAAK! Dengan seluruh tenaga, gue langsung ngedobrak pintu kamar mereka. Untung aja gak sampe jebol. Gue langsung masang muka gak karuan di depan mereka, dan teriak kenceng banget.

**Gue: **"KALIAN LAGI NGAPAIN? YAOI-AN YAK! INSAP DONG, KALIAN BISA DIKELUARIN DARI STARISH KALO GINI CARANYA! GUE TAU KALIAN FRUSTASI GAK BISA DAPETIN NANAMI! TAPI BUKAN GINI CARA MELAMPIASKANNYA!"

**Tokiya:** _*Masang muka bingung_. Eeeh?

**Otoya:** _*Masih dengan nada ngantuk_. Kenapa sih Shou? Malem-malem teriak-teriak! Mana hasil Kaligrafi punya lu ama Natsuki?"

**Gue:** "Sebenernya gue mau nyerahin itu sama kalian! Tapi, kalian bilang dulu, barusan abis ngapain! Mencurigakan banget!"

**Tokiya:** "Yang bagian mana?"

**Gue:** "TUH 'KAN MENCURIGAKAN! PAKE BILANG BAGIANNYA SEGALA LAGI! NGAKU, KALIAN LAGI NGAPAIN?"

**Otoya:** "Sabar dong Shou! Lemes banget nih gue!"

**Gue:** "LU AMPE LEMES GITU! Bilang kenapa kalian pake ngobrol 'deket jauh' segala!"

**Tokiya:** " LU GAK LIAT APA KITA LAGI BIKIN KALIGERAKPI AH APALAH! TADI MENURUT GUE GAMBARANNYA OTOYA TERLALU DEKET, YAUDAH SURUH GUE JAUHIN!"

**Gue:** " Terus, yang 'jangan buru-buru' sama 'lebih dalem' itu apaan?"

**Otoya:** "Lu rese banget sih! Si Tokiya tuh bawel, pake pengen pegang kertasnya segala, udah tau tuh kertas ada satu, lagi gue gambarin, malah ganggu! Pake acara mau gambarin duluan lagi, pusing dah gue! Terus yang terakhir itu, tadi spidol kita menggelinding ke bawah tempat tidur, yaudah kita ambil aja! Tokiya tuh, suruh ambil aja lelet banget, gue marahin deh."

**Gue:** "O-oh gitu toh _*Mulai tenang_. Terus, kenapa kalian hadap-hadapan tadi? Mana lampunya dimatiin, cuman lampu belajar yang dinyalain."

**Tokiya:** "Ini 'kan udah malem, ya kita matiin dong. Tadi karena kurang penerangan, kita hadap-hadapan biar spidol yang udah diambil jumlahnya enggak kurang!"

**Gue:** "Yaudah deh, nih gue kasihin! Lu warnain yang bagus yak! _*nunjuk Tokiya_.

**Tokiya:** "Iya! Tenang aja."

**Gue:** "Yaudah deh gue balik yak. Keadaan kamar kalian gak enak nih!"

**Otoya:** " Hawanya beda ya?"

**Gue:** "Kira-kira gitu deh! Udah yak, bye~" _*melangkah menuju pintu_.

Gue hendak nutup pintu, tapi udah ngasihin kalimat yang bikin TokiOto marah lagi.

**Gue:** "Yakin 'kan kalian gak _Yaoi_-an?"

**Tokiya + Otoya:** "ENGGAKLAH BEGOK!"

Akhirnya, gue pergi dengan tenang. Tapi gak terlalu tenang sih, toh gue rada enggan sama perkataan mereka tadi. Tapi toh, bodo amat lah~ emang gue pikirin!

Satu fakta aja yang gue tau tentang mereka, karena gue ngomongin hawa yang beda, Tokiya pasti ngungkit-ngungkit hal-hal gak jelas yang sering dia bilang! Buktinya...keesokan harinya Otoya cerita ke kita-kita soal percakapannya dia sama Tokiya sebelum tidur semalem, gini lah kira-kira;

**Otoya:** "Semalem sih Tokiya bilang..."

_Flashback_.

**Otoya:** "Iya juga ya kata Shou, hawa di sini beda!"

**Tokiya:** "Menurut buku yang gue baca, kalo keadaan Asrama kita udah mencekam kayak gini, itu artinya ada hantu di dekat kita!"

**Otoya:** "Ih, serem ya Ki! Kalo gitu, malem ini gue mau minta kemenyan deh sama Ren, biar hantunya pada kabur! Gue juga mau baca Al-qur'an malem ini"

_End of flashback._

YA AMPUN OTOYA, ELU KATANYA PINTER NGAJI, TAPI AMA GITUAN PERCAYA, CAPEK DEH!

* * *

**Persaingan Kembali**

Hal ini terjadi waktu gue dan temen-temen gue lagi ngumpulin tugas Kaligrafi itu. Waktu itu, gue lagi sama Masato dan Ren. Tokiya gak tau ke mana, dan Natsuki lagi sama Otoya dan Nanami.

Gue sih gak liat langsung nih kejadian, tapi gue dikasih tau sama Tomochika yang lagi ada di TKP. Tapi dia juga gak ikutan, cuman liat doang. Katanya sih, Natsuki bilang makasih gitu ke Nanami. Gue gak percaya sama tuh hal, Natsuki lagian ngapain bilang makasih ama Nanami? Nih anak misterius juga ternyata!

**Tomochika:** "Kemarin gue liat Natsuki bilang makasih gitu deh ke Haruka. Otoya aja sampe dicuekkin. Kenapa ya Shou?"

**Gue:** "Mana gue tau! gue 'kan gak ada di situ kemarin. Lu tanya sendiri aja!"

**Tomochika:** _*Nyanyi lagu Kamseupay_. "TAK SUDI DISURUH SAMA ORANG KUNTET, MENDINGAN ELU _*nunjuk gue_, KE JURANG AJA! _*langsung pergi_.

**Gue:** "Jiah, kejam lu Tom, mentang-mentang gue kuntet!"

**Tomochika:** _*Nongol lagi_. "HEH, JANGAN PANGGIL GUE 'TOM'!

**Gue:** "Terus, gue harus panggil lu apa dong? TomWOW?"

**Tomochika:** "CHIKA KEK! CHIK KEK! ASALKAN JANGAN TOM! _*minggat nendang tong sampah._

**Gue:** "Jiah dasar gak bener lu!"

Yah, abaikanlah yang di atas, pokoknya ini deh sekilas percakapan Natsuki sama Nanami waktu itu. Kasian Otoya, sampe dicuekkin, wkwkwk.

**Natsuki:** "Makasih ya, kamu udah mau ngertiin aku soal _Religion_! Haru-_chan_ emang baik banget."

**Nanami:** "Iya, gak papa kok Shinomiya-_san_. Aku ikut senang kalau gitu."

**Otoya:** _*Tanpa ada yang merhatiin_. Ki, mendingan sekarang kita langsung tempel aja deh di Mading!"

**Natsuki:** "Yaudah, ke Kantin yuk Haru-_chan_!"

Nanami: "Ok, boleh deh!" _*Langsung pergi bareng Natsuki_.

**Otoya:** "JIAH! GUE DIKACANGIN!"

Tuh 'kan, ngenes nasibnya tuh anak! Wkwkwk, kalo udah gini, persaingan diantara kami makin hari malahan makin seru nih buat dapetin Nanami. Tunggu aja deh _My Angel_~ aku pasti bisa dapatkan kamu dan menjadi yang pertama. Ok, lebay gue kumat, orz.

* * *

**Idola Gue? LEWAT!**

Sesuatu yang menurut gue juga nyebelin adalah waktu kita udah beres ngerjain TA tambahan itu! Waktu itu, Gue, Otoya, sama Natsuki lagi nyantai di kamar Gue sama Natsuki. Otoya lagi makan cemilan di kursi, awalnya sih mereka ngomongin BBM yang terus naik, terus ngomongin jumlah gigi Megalodon, tapi, akhirannya mereka malah asik ngomongin_ Anime_, sampe mereka ngomongin _Anime IE GO CS_ yang lagi nge-tren.

**Otoya:** "Loe juga suka _IE GO CS_?"

**Natsuki:** "Iya dong! Lanjutanya _IE GO Galaxy_ ya? Tapi ntar karakter lama yang di _IE _gak muncul lagi!"

**Otoya:** "Wah, gue gak bisa liat lagi guru gue dong! _Kidou Yuuto_."

**Natsuki:** "Gue juga. Gue gak bisa liat _Alpha_ lagi."

**Otoya:** "Gue seneng pas cerita keluarga _Rune_, nyentuh banget!"

**Natsuki:** "Sama cinta terlarangnya _ShindouOkatsu_, itu sedih juga."

**Otoya:** "Hooh. Trio Fisika juga mantep! Btw, lu suka siapa si _CS_?"

**Natsuki:** "Udah jelas _Alpha_ lah, soalnya, seiyuu-nya dia 'kan vokalis _band_ favorit gue! Kalo loe?"

**Otoya:** "Tetep _Kidou_! Walau dia muncul dikit doang!"

**Natsuki:** "Dia udah jarang muncul tuh~"

Mereka yang lagi asik ngobrol langsung nge-lirik ke arah gue, dan nanya hal yang gal terduga.

**Natsuki:** "Shou-_chan_ sukanya sama siapa di _IE GO CS_?"

**Gue:** "Gue 'kan gak ngikutin _Anime_ Sepakbola satu itu! Lagian gue bukan maniak bola kayak Otoya~"

**Otoya:** "Tapi elu sering nyanyiin lagu-lagu _IE_~ berarti tau dong dikit-dikit!"

**Gue:** _*Ngomong dengan nada cuek_. Yaudah, _Fidio Aldena_ aja deh~"

**Natsuki + Otoya:** "HAH, _FIDIO ALDENA_?"

**Gue:** "Iya, pemain tim Italia, kenapa?"

**Otoya:** "Dia 'kan gak muncul di _CS_!"

**Natsuki: **"Tau nih Shou-_chan_, gak ngikutin, malah ikut-ikutan!"

**Gue:** "Lho, yang nanya duluan siapa?"

Habis itu Otoya dan Natsuki langsung nyuekin gue yang lagi main _PSP_. Gue yang lagi di kasur langsung makin pundung dan cuman bisa meratapi nasib. Lagian, KENAPA _FIDIO_ KAGAK MUNCUL DI _CS_? NYUSAHIN GUE BANGET SIH TUH ANAK! KALO LOE MUNCUL, GUE GAK AKAN DIKACANGIN 'KAN SEKARANG! ATAU GUE YANG SALAH NGE-_FANS_ SAMA DIA YA? KASIH GUE JAWABAN, ONEGAAAAI~

Kalo gue ngikutin _CS_, gue pasti gak bakalan malu kayak gini! Gak papa lah, _Fidio _ama gue nasibnya gak beda jauh sih, sama-sama kuntet, biarin aja deh~ tapi ternyata Starish pada demen _Anime_! Apalagi si Ren, dia pasti bolak-balik liat _Sailor Moon_ tiap hari dengan alasan "_Lady_-nya cantik-cantik!" atau _Anime_ '_To Aru Kagaku no Railgun_' atau juga '_AKB0048_' dengan alasan yang sama. Ck, dasar!

POOR FOR ME. TAT

* * *

**Nick-marga? Boleh! Nickname? GAK BOLEH!  
**

Bagi kami anak Starish, kasih _nickname_ buat nama marga sih udah biasa. Apalagi Ren yang sering manggil kami dengan nama kecil, tapi dari nama marga. Contohnya; Icchi buat Tokiya, Ikki buat Otoya, Nacchan buat Natsuki, dan Ochibi-_chan_ buat gue (ok, dalam hal ini yang paling gak nyambung gue tentunya).

Tapi, kalo nama panggilan dari Ren sih biasa aja, toh kita gak keberatan, cuman semacam singkatan biar lebih gampang aja sih katanya. Tapi ... YANG NYELEKIT ITU _NICKNAME_ SAMA _NICK_-MARGA DARI PARA SENIOR! COBA KALIAN BAYANGIN DEH, KALO MAU IKUTAN UJIAN PRAKTEK MUSIK, TIBA-TIBA SENIOR SALAH SEBUT NAMA KITA, KITA YANG UDAH PEDE LANGSUNG MALU AKUT! DAN ... MIRISNYA KAMI JUGA NGALAMIN HAL YANG SAMA.

Waktu itu ujian praktek musik hari pertama. Yang jadi Juri sama petugas ujiannya Ai-_senpai_ sama Reiji-_senpai_ (yang kedua itu nyesek banget). Waktu itu entah emang kelewat begok atau gimana, dengan prontalnya Reiji-_senpai_ salah nyebutin nama gue. PADAHAL GUE MAHASISWA BIMBINGANNYA.

**Gue:** "Ya, elu juga ikut ujian hari ini?"

**Otoya:** "Iya dong~ gak tau tuh Tokiya ke mana. Elu juga kebagian di ruang ini yak?"

**Gue:** "Iya! Untung deh gak se-ruangan sama Ren, berisik!"

**Otoya:** _*ngambil earphone_. "Iya-iya~"

**Reiji-senpai:** _*Baca absen_. "S-Sh-Shouk Ku-r-rus—" _*monyongin bibirnya_.

**Gue:** _*Setengah cengo_. "Dia ngomong pake bahasa Alien ya?"

**Otoya:** _*Lepas earphone_. "Napa Shou?"

**Gue:** "Itu, kok Reiji-_senpai_ kayak manggil nama gue, tapi gak sama yak!"

**Otoya:** "Emang dia manggil apa?"

**Gue:** "Err dia tadi sih manggil—"

**Reiji-senpai:** "Selanjutnya~ SHOK KURUS!"

**Semua Mahasiswa + Ai-senpai:** _*Cengo berjamaah_...

**Ai-senpai:** "Ji! Yang bener dong! Shou Kurusu kali!" _*Liat absen_.

**Reiji-senpai:** "Oh iya toh! Maaf Ai, mata gue rada minus, salah deh. Mangap! Bukan SHOK KURUS, maksud saya SHOU KURUSU!"

**Gue:** _*Malu banget_. "S-saya _Senpai_?"

**Ai-senpai:** "BURUAN KUNTET! ELU JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU!"

**Gue:** _*Langsung maju ke depan_. "I-iya _Senpai_."

SUMPAH, MALU BANGET GUE SAAT ITU! Mana waktu itu Mahasiswa langsung natap gue semua. Reiji-_senpai_ dengan gak berdosanya malahan santai-santai aja! Terus, gue yang saking keselnya sama dia waktu itu, main biola dengan suara kenceng banget. Sampe-sampe senar biola gue rusak pas-pasan abis Ujian Praktek.

**Otoya:** "Shou, kok senar biola lu rusak gitu?"

**Gue:** "GAK TAU! TANYAIN AJA SAMA BABI _I-PAD_!" _*langsung pergi_.

**Otoya:** "Astajim! Tuh anak emang rajanya sarap deh. Bodo ah~" _*balik pasang earphone dan langsung pergi._

Kesimpulan gue, JANGAN PERNAH RELAIN _SENPAI_ KALIAN BUAT NGASIH _NICKNAME_ YANG SEMENA-MENA! KARENA BAKALAN FATAL AKIBATNYA!

...dan di saat gue lagi meratapi nasib karena Reiji-_senpai_ tadi, pas-pasan sorenya gue ke Festival Kampus tahunan, enak sih ama Nanami, tapi, si Ren nanyain gue hal macem-macem waktu itu.

**Ren:** "Ochibi! Katanya Otoya ama Tokiya _yaoi_-an yak semalem? Gimana? Lu liat prosesnya? _Seme_nya siapa? _Uke_nya siapa? Lu liat gimana kejadiannya? Lu liat gimana prosesnya? Lu liat gimana—"

**Gue:** _*Teriak dengan keceng_. "DIEM LU LUNA MAYAT! UDAH TAU GUE LAGI HIPERTENSI DADAKAN, LU BIKIN GUE MARAH PULA! GUE SANTET LOE, REN!"

* * *

**Reiji Panu-Panu (Don't 'Pamyu-Pamyu'!)  
**

Kalo tugas Kaligrafi udah selesai, jangan tanya deh selanjutnya gue ngurusin apa. Gue pastinya bakalan balik fokus ke Skripsi gue. Belum dapet semua buat bahan skripsi, gue makin diribetin sama Senior yang bikin puyeng kepala itu. Untung aja gue dan yang lain ngerjain tugas kemarin, kalo enggak, liat aja anak-anak cowok yang lagi _Gangnam _di lapangan pake Bikini dan ada hewan periharaan Dosen Kapala. Gue kira Dosen Kepala beneran nganjurin tanpa busana, ternyata ... anak-anak cowok didandanin toh!

Ok, kita balik fokus lagi ke Skripsi, terutama ke... SI SETAN RAMBUT COKELAT ABSURD ITU! Males gue lama-lama deket sama dia! Bikin kepala sakit tiap hari. Reiji-_senpai_ itu narsis dan ALAY-nya kebangetan pula! Kalian percaya gak kalo dia narsis? Gak percaya? Ciyus? Mau bukti? Nih buktinya!

**Gue:** "Jadi _Senpai_, sekarang kita bakalan bahas tentang apa?"

**Reiji-senpai: **"Hm, sebelum bahas, saya mau nunjukkin sesuatu ke kamu Shou!"

**Gue:** "Sesuatu? Apaan _Senpai_? Bukan lagunya Syahrini 'kan?"

**Reiji-senpai:** "Huss, bukan! Ini tuh lebih keren ke mana-mana!" _*lemparin sesuatu ke gue._

**Gue:** "HAH? _CD_?" _*ngeliat covernya_.

**Reiji-senpai:** "Itu _CD_ debut _Original _saya~ kamu liat deh videonya, nanti kamu bisa belajar darisana! Udah ya, pertemuan hari ini cukup. _Bye-bye_~" _*langsung pergi._

**Gue:** "HAH! APA BANGET SIH PAKE NGASIH CD DEBUT! MANA DI ALBUM LOE PAKE TOPI SAMA KAYAK GUE LAGI, KEPEDEAN BANGET SIH LOE, INGET UMUR DONG, GUE 17, ELO 25! NGACA DONG, _SENPAI_!"

* * *

**Kena Juga Akhirnya!**

Setelah kemarin pas ujian praktek gue dapet _Nickname_ yang nyelekit, hari ini Otoya juga dapet sesuatu yang bikin dia jadi _illfeel_ sama namanya sendiri.

**Otoya:** _*Bawa-bawa gitar_. "Shou! Anterin gue ke tempat ujian yang kemarin yuk, gue dipanggil sama Ai-_senpai_ nih!"

**Gue:** _*Dengan nada males_. "Yaudah iya-iya!"

Huh, padahal gue males ke sana. Bukan karena Ai-_senpai_, tapi karena ada Reiji-_senpai_! Tapi ya gak papalah, Otoya juga sering nolongin gue, akhirnya gue setuju aja.

**Gue:** "BTW ngapain Ai-_senpai_ nanyain elu? Mau ngajakin kencan ya?"

**Otoya:** "KAGAK LAH! Lagian kalo gitu gue gak akan mau pastinya."

**Gue:** "Kenapa? Takut diputusin sama Tokiya? Elu suka ya ama Tokiya?"

**Otoya:** "Lu apaan sih Shou! Mana mungkin gue suka sama cowok! Gue 'kan normal!"

**Gue:** "Iya gitu? Gak yakin gue! Abis lu ama Tokiya mesra banget sih! Mana satu kamar pula."

**Otoya:** "Yeh ciyusan deh. Mana mau gue sama cowok yang bibirnya manyun kayak tutup botol minyak Bimoli! Elu tuh urusin Natsuki, dia 'kan pernah bilang kalo dia suka sama loe."

**Gue:** "Natsuki mah suka sama gue karena gue imut! Bukan karena dia maho~ semua orang juga udah tau itu Mas."

**Otoya:** "Menurut gue elu tuh cantik. Mending loe ubah _gender_ aja deh!"

**Gue:** "Wah sialan lu! Gue gini-gini masih suka sama Nanami! DASAR TOKIYA!"

**Otoya:** "Apaan lu, Nanami itu punya gue! NATSUKI!"

**Gue:** "TOKIYA! DASAR OTOYA PACARNYA TOKIYA YANG BIBIRNYA KAYAK TUTUP BOTOL MINYAK BIMOLI!"

**Otoya:** "SHOU PACARNYA NATSUKI YANG MATANYA DELENG KALO NENGOK!"

Kami terus berantem, sampe akhirnya ada yang manggil kami dari kejauhan. Ternyata itu Ai-_senpai_ sama Reiji-_senpai_. Mereka langsung nyamperin kami. Ai-_senpai_ sih biasa aja, kalo Reiji-_senpai_ mah pake efek _slowmotion_ gitu. Jijik gue liatnya.

**Ai-senpai:** "Eh kamu! Kamu siapa namanya..." _*nunjuk Otoya_.

**Otoya:** "Ittoki Otoya _Senpai_~ saya 'kan Mahasiswa bimbingannya _Senpai_."

**Ai-senpai: **"Oh iya kamu tuh—"

**Reiji-senpai:** "Bukannya kamu itu Itompel Otong ya? Kamu Otong 'kan?" _*nunjuk Otoya._

**Otoya:** "S-saya bukan Otong _Senpai_."

**Gue:** _*Nahan ketawa_. "Ptt... nama anggota Starish ada yang berubah jadi OTONG! Pacarnya si Pangeran kampus yang cetar membahana badai geetoooo~"

**Otoya:** "GUE BUKAN PACARNYA TOKIYA!"

**Ai-senpai:** "WHAAA ADA YANG BARU JADIAN! PJ dong PJ~"

**Otoya:** "Apaan sih _Senpai_! Tokiya 'kan cowok!"

**Ai-senpai: **"Kamu bukannya pernah suap-suapan ya ama Tokiya? Udah jadian?"

**Otoya:** "HAH SUAP-SUAPAN? MATA _SENPAI_ KAYAKNYA LEBIH PARAH DARI NATSUKI DEH! MANA PERNAH SAYA SUAP-SUAPAN SAMA MAYAT IDUP! JANGAN NGARANG DEH."

**Ai-senpai:** "Hehe bercanda! Gue 'kan Ai Mikaze Kepo Selalu~ jadi jangan heran. Bercanda kok!"

**Otoya:** "Kalo gitu _Senpai_ mau ngapain tadi manggil saya?"

**Ai-senpai: **_*Balik serius_. "Gini lho Otoy, gue mau ngasih tau kalo Struktur berubah lagi~ elu, sama PACAR LU si Tokiya sekarang balik dibimbing sama Senior yang sering ngasih _training_~ Senior lu siapa?"

**Otoya: **"Eh, saya ... SAYA LUPA SENPAI! SENIOR PEMBIMBING SAYA SIAPA YAK? NTAR SAYA TANYA AMA TOKIYA DEH!"

**Ai-senpai:** "Ciyeee, nanya ama pacarnya nih!"

**Otoya:** "_Senpai_ jangan gitu dong, ntar saya nangis nih!"

**Ai-senpai:** "Dibilang gue itu selalu KEPO! Udah ah, mendingan, elu Otoy buru-buru ngasih tau COWOK lu, soalnya 'kan Skripsi kalian bentar lagi mau dikumpulin~ pokoknya gue udah gak mau tanggung jawab ya kalo loe sama PACAR LOE belum ngehubungin Senior lu dulu~ gue sih sekarang balik ngebimbing Shou sama Natsuki lagi."

**Gue:** _*Dalem hati_. 'Akhirnya, gue balik dibimbing sama Ai-_senpai_, terimakasih ya Allah.'

**Ai-senpai:** _*Ngeliat gue_. "Napa lu? Kebelet pipis? Eh kunyit, mulai sekarang elu dibimbing lagi sama gue! Inget itu, gue gak bakalan baek-baek sama loe!"

**Gue:** _*Masih dalem hati_. 'Rupanya doang bagus, ternyata dia masih aja kayak _Demon_, dasar Ai-_senpai_.'

**Ai-senpai:** "Yaudah deh, mendingan sekarang elu _*nunjuk Otoya_, buruan lapor ke PACAR LOE soal hal ini! Dan elo kunyit _*nunjuk gue_, sore ini kita ketemuan di tempat biasa, ajakin juga tuh si unyu biadab ye~ udah ah gue capek, udahan dulu ya. Kunyit, Otoy, jangan lupa tuh!" _*langsung pergi sama Reiji-senpai_.

**Gue: **"Gila, nista amat tuh Senior yak."

**Otoya: **"Senior gue rasanya Reiji-_senpai_ deh, kok dia gak respon sedikitpun ya tadi? Ah bodo deh! Eh Shou, kok gue sadar ya sekarang, kalo nama gue itu jelek."

**Gue: **"Hah, jelek? Rasanya nama lu normal-normal aja deh Ya! Seenggaknya lebih baik daripada OTONG."

**Otoya:** "Itu mah gue gak masalah, cuman panggilannya itu lho, masa OTOY sih! Jadi kayak nama Babu aja."

**Gue:** "Ya, siapa tau aja nih Ya, dari nama Otoy lu bisa lebih terkenal."

**Otoya: **"Terkenal apaan! Terkenal kagak, tertindas iya! Lagian kenapa huruf 'Y'-nya gak diilangin aja sih, 'kan orang bisa manggil gue 'Oto' atau 'Otto-_kun_'."

**Gue:** "Jiah, pede amat lu! Eh Ya, mendingan nih manggil dari nama belakang aja!"

**Otoya:** "Apaan dong? TOYA maksud loe? ITUMAH GERY TOYA-TOYA JADINYA!"

**Gue:** "Iya juga sih, NAMA LOE SERBA BINGUNGIN SIH! Mending, lu minta dipanggil AYANG aja sama Tokiya!"

**Otoya:** "SHOU, APAAN SIH LU, UDAH DIBILANG GUE ITU GAK SUKA SAMA TOKIYA! GUE ITU SUKANYA SAMA NANAMI!"

**Gue** "Loe suka gak sama _LIGHT YAGAMI_?"

**Otoya:** "Suka dong, dia 'kan pinter. Emang kenapa?"

**Gue:** "Coba loe baca nama '_YAGAMI_' dari belakang!" _*siap-siap kabur_.

**Otoya: **_*Mulai baca_. "_YAGAMI_— IMAGAY BERARTI KALO DIPISAH JADI, '_IM A GAY_' dong!"

**Gue:** "Bener 'kan! Jadi ada kemungkinan kalo loe suka sama Tokiya." _*Kabur beneran._

**Otoya:** "EH SHOU, BALIK KESINI LU! GUE TENDANG LU PAKE PENGUIN EMPEROR! SIALAN LU, SHOUUUUU!" _*ngejar gue_.

Nasib lu Otoy, lagian ngapain lu ngejar gue, gue 'kan anak karate, lari gue bisa disamain sama _Riku Kaitani_ dong! Lagian, itu 'kan hal yang gak penting, kalo gak ngerasa terganggu yaudah, atau jangan-jangan, lu emang suka sama Tokiya. Ajib deh, jodoh lu bukan Nanami lagi, tapi si Pangeran Kampus yang bibirnya kayak tutup botol minyak Bimoli~ aka TOKIYA ICHINOSE!

Eh... coba kalo kalian inget lagi, nih. _Seiyuu_-nya_ Light Yagami_ 'kan sama kayak _Fubuki Shirou_ aka MIYANO MAMORU. Tuh 'kan, pas banget, Tokiya juga suka sama MaMi XD.

Ohok... ohok... aduh, gue capek nih, beliin minum dong~ ok, jangan gampar gue dulu! Buat hari ini, kita sudahin dulu sampe sini ya, soalnya, gue udah pegel banget nih. Pastinya, kalian penasaran gimana nasib gue yang udah balik ke pelukan penuh 'siksaan'-nya Ai-_senpai_, 'kan. Tunggu aja deh di kisah gue yang selanjutnya~

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mori: Ok, minna. Ini sangat teramat telat Update, saia tau itu. Mau gimana lagi, walaupun kls-3 lagi pada sibuk ujian, tetep aja kelas 2 banyak tugas -_- entah kenapa saia jadi terbawa penderitaannya Shou di sini (Shou: Sukurin, KUALAT LU). Ah, btw, besok tgl 21 April seiyuu-nya Shou aka Shimono Hiro ultah ya :3 OtanOme deh buat Hiro-tan XD (Shou: Gak ada yang peduli). Yep, segitu curcol Author, see you in the next chp :3  
**

**Mori Kousuke18**


End file.
